


Anastasia II:  The Search for Alexei

by Eccentric_Traveler



Category: Anastasia (1997), Anastasia - Flaherty/Ahrens/McNally
Genre: Gen, More historical fact intwined but still has the feel I hope of the movie, but also communists, tw communists, tw soviet union, tw stalin, yes there will be supernatural elements
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-09
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-06-24 14:18:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 29,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15632394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eccentric_Traveler/pseuds/Eccentric_Traveler
Summary: A year has passed since our favorite princess and kitchen boy elope and sailed into the night. Now, they've returned to Paris to receive some most shocking news: Alexei, Anya's brother and the next Tsar of Russia, is alive! Now a daring rescue mission is undertaken to rescue the lost royal! Join us on an exciting adventure with new friends, new enemies, and new thrills!





	1. A New Rumor

**Author's Note:**

> Alright folks, this fic has been on and off since December 2012! I posted it to ff.net last summer after seeing the Broadway show. Since then it's though, getting a job has meant I haven't been able to write as much as I would like to. I want to get back into it. Hopefully posting here and receiving kudos and words of encouragement will inspired me to continue writing. Because I have the whole plot down, with pivotal scenes and the ending, it's just putting it to paper and uploading. So bear with me, but I WILL finish this, even if it takes 20 years! Please be patient and please enjoy! (PS. There will be some references and eastereggs to the Broadway show. And also to real life, since it'll be 1928, so you'll see references to the time.)

“THE ROMANOVS ARE DEAD AND GONE!!! All of them all dead!! They will never return to enslave the people!” the comrade major shouted as he slammed his fist into his desk. His shouts were heard throughout the People’s Office of Foreign Affairs in Moscow, capital of the Soviet Union. Those working in the cluttered room at their typewriters stopped only for a brief moment to listen, before returning to work.

“But Comrade Major, this letter shows that one of them is alive and heading towards Turkey. This, along with what the newspapers said two years ago on how she-“

“THAT WAS CAPITALIST PROPAGANDA!! It was spread around this nation to blind the people, to spark a corrupt rebellion that would bring slavery to this land again. The capitalist west believes that we are the ones in the wrong, but yet we all are all strong as a people. That article and this letter is nothing but lies!” The major at this point was close to almost ramming his finger through the captain’s nose as he pointed at him.

“But we can not deny what is written in this letter! This creates the possibility that the royals can reunite and lead a campaign to restore the throne!” The captain seemed to have finally breached the Major’s thick skull.

“You are right Comrade Captain Feliksovin, we must pursue this threat and eliminate it with all due prejudice.”

“But Comrade Major Karskov, but what if this is a trick, what if this writer of the letter is lying, pretending?”

“As I said, with all due prejudice, because if anyone pretends to be a Romanov, or lies to gain capitalist betterments, they deserve to die,” the Major stated understandingly. He bows his head in thought, but then looks up with an eagle-like stare. “Alert the Cheka! We are going after this threat, for the good of the people! Death to monarchy! Death to the Romanovs! LONG LIVE THE REVOLUTION!!”


	2. Two Brothers

            A young man disembarked from a train in Paris.  Around him lovers and families reunited, commuters and porters scurried about, and the sounds of steam locomotives and train announcements fill the air.  Being the boat train arriving from Le Harve with the passengers of the world famous SS _Île de France_ , naturally a large crowd waited to meet the train.  The young man himself expected to meet someone.  It seemed he would be easy to spot for his outfit makes him stand out.  He was adorned with a three-piece blue suit with red tie and matching overcoat and fedora.  Adding to the unique ensemble was a pair of round sunglasses.  To top it all off, he took out of his pocket a red, white, and blue campaign button that read “SMITH FOR PRESIDENT” and pinned it on his lapel.  He starts walking towards the concourse, to the station’s café.  As he left the platforms a voice speaks to him.

            “Strange seeing support for Smith here of all places, I think you came to the wrong place to cast a vote for Al,” says a man behind him.

            “But nothing’s as strange a seeing your mug here,” the young man snarkly replies as turns to face the other man.  The other man’s thin mustache offsets the young man’s pale face.  Both of them are wearing matching sunglasses.  They both take them off.  “Benjamin.”

            “Oliver.”  Both grab each other in a big hug.  “How’s my baby brother doing, I see you’re trying to pass yourself off as a man Ollie.”

            “Well I am, and I model myself after you, though I don’t need a worm on my lip.  And don’t call me that please Ben.”  They step apart and start walking side by side, with a porter with a baggage trolley following.

            “How was your trip?”

            “Fine, relatively.  Was in my cabin most of the time, dealing with files and dossiers.  The times I was out of my cabin, I saw half-drunks, irresponsible heirs and heiresses.  Sometimes I do really dislike our peers,” Oliver said with no remorse.  “I wished I came over on one of our liners, but I had to keep a low profile.”

            “And the _Île de France_ is low profile?”

            “On that ship, I’m just another wealthy young man, not the owner.”  By this time, there were more porters following the pair.

            “Did you bring the ocean liner with you?” asks Ben nodding towards the trunks in line behind them with the initials _O.C._ on them.

            “It’s just the necessary materials for our tasks.  Speaking of which, do we have investors lined up?”

            “We have a few for the railroad, as usual, same for the shipping company.  Our zeppelin plan is attracting attraction, but not the way we planned.”  Oliver turns with a cocked eyebrow.  “Well, some French aren’t too keen in vesting in an enterprise that has a majority of Germans.”  Oliver nods in understanding.  Benjamin continues.  “We are attracting investors in for McIlntyre’s Manufacturing and Machine Works; the engines and automobiles we’re developing are attractive to Europe, as are our steel works.  O’Toole’s holdings are getting investors; Marathon Air Transport is growing, as is Great Eastern Steamship.  Many French are keen on our Hollywood holdings.  And the Zeppelin venture, it will work, Father wants it to work.  There’s an embassy ball coming up, there we will snare more investors.”

            “What’s the ball for?” Oliver asks as Benjamin hands him an invitation.  It reads

_You are cordially invited to the embassy of the United States of America to celebrate the 125 th Anniversary of the Louisiana Purchase.  In addition to celebration the expansion of America, making the modern world as it is today possible, it is also a celebration of friendship between the great republics of America and France that began with Washington and Lafayette.  This celebration of Liberty torchbearers will be held:_

_April 30, 1928_

OLIVER C. CROSS

_We encourage you to attend this ball, and the following events to occur for the next year._

Oliver stopped reading at that point.  “Thanks for getting me an invitation, I take it this is the one from the American embassy and the not the French?”  Ben nods.  “Seems like a good idea, everyone will be seeking to benefit themselves, seems like a good time as any to do it ourselves.  Now, this is all fine and dandy in regards to finances, but what about our other task?”  By this time, the brothers and the few porters behind them had reached the street and the trunks were being loaded into limousines.  Oliver pulls Ben in close, “What about the assignment Father personally gave us?”

            “We’re already working on it.  The agency is keeping ears on the embassies.  We have full cooperation from the French and British.  We just need her.”

            “Well, where is she?”

            “Her grandmother said she won’t be arriving until tomorrow, and she won’t let us see her because the ball is coming up.”

            “And we’re letting her do that?”

            “Do we have a choice, Ollie?  The Dowager Empress knows what’s going on, she just wants to do it her way.  We’ll get involved don’t worry.  Now get in the car.”  Oliver gets in with Benjamin following.

            “Benji, I told you I don’t like Ollie.”

            “And I don’t like Benji, so let’s call it even.”

            “I still don’t why our nanny used to call us that.”

            “Probably to keep us in line.”  Ben signals the driver, and the car roars off.

            “We’re staying at the Hotel Lafayette, correct?” Oliver inquires as he looks out the car window.

            “Correct,” Ben says, “makes sense, we own it.”

            “Good, it’ll make things easier.”


	3. A Couple's Car Rider

            In the countryside, a Rolls-Royce hummed along the road heading into Paris.  One would wonder why its occupants would not take the train directly into the city, but given their fame, stature, and one passenger’s dislike for trains, it becomes clear.  Though the road is long, it is very scenic.  Its passengers were taking in all the sights and beauties of the Parisian countryside and its namesake city.  The beauties always fascinated and enthralled the female passenger in the car, especially since her life has Paris as a dominate feature; a feature whose importance is shown on the necklace around her neck on which is inscribed:  _Together in Paris._   Right now, as usual between the couple, there was a small argument going on.

            “For the last time, I’m telling you, they will not be mad at us, especially not with you.  We explained everything in letters and telegrams, and they are all too happy to support us.  Besides, Vlad, Sophie, and Grandmama will be happy to see us after traveling abroad,” said the woman to her slightly nervous travel companion, “and if they are upset, our little guard dog will protect us, right Pooka?”  The small dog gave a positive woof and a play-growl before resettling in the woman’s lap.

            “Oh, I feel a lot better now Anya, that mutt will protect us from anything, I’m sure of it,” the man remarked sarcastically.  It seemed to be the man’s trademark, to be sarcastic during stress.  The woman had picked up on it, and using it to her advantage has come in handy quite often.  “But in all seriousness, I know Vlad will be happy, Sophie is a good bet, but your Grandmother is whom I’m worried about.  I never got the chance to formally apologize for kidnapping her, running off with her granddaughter- wh-which I don’t regret doing, your grace,” he said somewhat smoothly to save himself when he realized how he said what he said.  The woman gave a chuckle to his paranoid correction.  The man continued, “It’s just that I never asked for her permission, and the fact I tried to con her.  I feel bad, and I’m worried what she’ll do, that’s all.”

            “It’s amazing how a man who has saved my life from armed soldiers, a runaway train, a watery death, an undead sorcerer, and countless other situations is afraid of an elderly woman,” the woman joked.

            “Well… none of them were your Grandmother, and let us just leave it at that,” the man said grudgingly.  At this point the woman burst out laughing.

            “Don’t worry my cowardly prince, I’ll protect you,” she quasi-boasted with a reassuring kiss on the man’s cheek, “and if there is a noose waiting for you, I’ll grant a stay of execution,” she remarked.

            “I’m not cowardly, I’m just cautious, and- wait…”the man thought for a moment, “you wouldn’t call off the execution?!”  This was met with more laughter.  A snort was heard from the chauffeur even.  “Hey buddy, I don’t need you encouraging her,” said the man with a defiant point but sly grin.  The woman continued to laugh.

            “My apologies, monsieur,” replied the driver.  After the woman had regained enough composure, she asked the driver,

            “How much further?”

            “A few more blocks, your majesty.”

            “Great,” said the male passenger in a defeated huff.

            “Don’t worry,” said the woman as she entwined her hand with his in a comforting manner, her blue eyes melting away any remaining doubt, “everything is going to be fine.”


	4. A Reunion

            “Vlad dearie, please, stop staring out the window, I’m sure they’ll arrive soon,” Sophie assured Vlad.  The two eagerly waited for Anya and Dmitri to return to Paris.  Roughly a year ago the young couple announced their elopement and went on an around the world honeymoon.  Vlad and Sophie received gifts, letters, and photos from the young globetrotting couple.  There were a lot of photos actually.  Anya apparently became an amateur photographer during her travels.  Now, Vlad stood at the window, staring intently down the road as he held onto the curtain in the manner of a shield.

            “I know that my little cream puff,” responded the portly gentleman to his love, “but I’m worried _how_ they’ll arrive here.”  He turned back to the window with a look of apprehension.

            “Why’s that?”

            “Because if they are the children I remember them to be, they always bicker.  I’m looking to see they’re coming in the car we sent, and not a hearse.”

            “Oh, Vladie, you worry too much,” smirked Sophie with a roll of her eyes.

            “Maybe you’re right Sophie, I did notice before I learned the truth that they were falling for each other.  I wasn’t at all surprised when I learned of the elopement, but still…”

            “Not to worry my good man,” said a sagely woman’s voice, “I knew that night they were in love with each other.  With each message I received from my granddaughter as they traveled the world, I could sense the happiness they were feeling.  And I responded with my assurance that I was happy with her decision, and I am still happy.  I can promise you, Vladimir, that they are madly in love, they just have a unique away of showing it.”

            “You’re right your grace, I know they’re madly in love, but just how Madly in love they ar- wait I see them!”  Immediately Vlad, Sophie, and Marie began to head towards the stairs.  Vlad was the first one down and out the door.  He practically leaped across the lawn.  As he opened the gate, the male passenger, in his trademark brown suit with green vest and his cap, stepped out of the Rolls-Royce.

            “DIMITRI!  My boy, it’s wonderful to see you again!”  As he cheered this, he swept up Dimitri in a great big bear hug.

            “It’s nice to see you too Vlad,” Dimitri groaned out as he was hugged.  “You can put me down now, I need to help with the bags.”  But already servants were already taking the luggage off the car.  “Well, that’s something to get used to,” he remarks.

            “Don’t worry, I’ll make sure you get your share of servitude,” said the female passenger as she got out of the car.  She was wearing a beautiful green dress and matching sun hat in the soft, late April sun, making her look indescribable in the eyes of the man who loves her.  Pooka went running up to Vlad, who immediately picked her up.

            “My goodness, you’ve grown!” Vlad cheers as Pooka yipes happily.  Then he turns to see the young woman.  “Oh, Anastasia, you highness, it is so nice to see you again.”  Vlad gave a bow and kissed Anastasia’s hand, as was the custom, “but what happened to that cute puppy I took a medal from?”  Vlad asked as he played with Pooka.

            “Oh Vlad, there’s no need for formalities.  I’m still the same girl you met in St. Petersburg.  I’m still Anya,” Anastasia humbly corrected Vlad, “Pooka?  Oh she’s been growing.  Almost kept us from getting on the boat over here.”  At this point Sophie had arrived.  Anya walked up to say hello to her.  Vlad and Dimitri kept talking.

            “It’s nice to you two, especially you, still in one piece,” whispered Vlad to Dmitri, “you had me worried while I was waiting for you to arrive.”

            “I see you have a lot of confidence in us, Vlad.  I thought you would think we had changed.”

            “I had no doubts about that, it’s just if you two changed for better or for worse is what I was worried about.  Without me to break you two up, I was afraid you would be at each other’s throats.  But I am happy to see I was worked up over nothing.”

            “Vlad, Anya and I love each other immensely.  Sure we have our moments, but it’s the exception, not the rule.  You have nothing to worry about.”

            “My boy,” Vlad put an arm (the other was preoccupied holding Pooka) on Dmitri’s shoulders and pulls him in, “it’s nice to see you have grown.  You make me so proud.”  Anya at this point was having an in depth conversation with Sophie with all the latest news and gossip.

            “So, how vas ze honeymoon?  Where did you go, what did you see?  Tell me everything!,” spoke Sophie excitedly.

            “It was so incredible!  Seeing the world was an amazing experience.  We went to Italy, Greece, Egypt, China, and America to name a few.  Each place was so different!  And I thought Paris was an adjustment from Russia,” Anya explained, “It’s so hard to explain.  We’ll need a whole day to discuss everything.”

            “Well, I’m sure we’ll get zhat chance!  And how are thing with your Beau?”

            Anya blushes.  “Things are well between Dimitri and I.  We’ve grown much closer.  He really knows how to be romantic surprisingly,” she says in sincere jest.  “We still bicker, but we thankfully don’t fight.  We’ve had quite a few adventures.  Seen how big the world is.  And I’m so glad I got to share it with Dimitri.”

            “Sounds like you’ve found your prince charming.”

            Anya blushes more.  “Yes, I think I have.”  At this point Sophie and Anya were inside the house.  Anya was taking off her hat when she heard a familiar voice,

            “Welcome home my dear.  I see you enjoyed your trip,” said the Dowager Empress.

            “Grandmama!” beamed Anya.  She ran to hug her grandmother.

            “Oh my dear Anastasia, it is so lovely to see you again.”

            “I feel the same way about you, oh it is so nice to see you again.”

            “As lovely it is to see you, I sense there a reason for you coming here other that to renew friendships.”

            Anya sighed, “You’re right Grandmama, Dimitri and I-”

            “What about me?” asked Dmitri as he came in and hung his hat.  “Oh, I’m sorry your grace, I didn’t mean to interrupt.”  Dmitri bowed in respect to the empress.

            “Young man, as much as I appreciate your respectfulness, there is no need to be so stoic about it.  You are apart of this family now, so you can feel more open with us with any danger of banishment,” assured the empress.

            “Oh that is such a relief your grace, thank you.”

            “Now it is my turn to apologize my dear Anastasia, what were you just saying?”

            “Well, me and Dimitri want to tell you all something, something important.  Can we discuss this in the parlor?” requested Anastasia.

            “Of course my dear, we’ll have refreshments as well.”  And with a wave of her hand, a servant went to get tea and the associated snacks.  The group walked into the parlor.  Dmitri and Anya walked hand in hand to the sofa.  Marie sat across from them; Sophie and Vlad, still holding Pooka, decided to stand.

            “How appropriate, this is the room when I realized you were the princess, Anya,” reminisced Dimitri, with an affectionate look towards the girl of his dreams.

            “Yes, and thanks to you, I am here today, I don’t think I can thank you enough,” Anya said as she clasped his hands in hers.

            “So what more an appropriate place to make another life changing revelation.  As you all know,” spoke Dimitri as he turned back to the others, still holding Anya’s hand, “about a year ago we decided to elope, and neither of us have regretted it since.  But a few months ago, I made the decision to do things to right way, the traditional way.”  He looked at Anya with a “you-tell-them” look on his face.

            “Well going around the world was an experience for both of us, we saw things that changed our lives,” Anya began, “but the biggest changed in December of last year.  We were sailing to Australia when Dimitri did something unexpected.”  At this point, Anya showed the ring on her finger.  “He proposed.”  This was met with a gasp from Vlad and Sophie, and a happy bark from Pooka.  Marie just smiled.

            “And that’s why we came back to Paris,” Dimitri explained.

            “Yes, we want to be formally married here, in the city when we realized who we are and that we’re in love with each other.  We were hoping for December if that’s all right,” suggest Anya.

            “Of course my dear,” said Marie, “anything to make you happy.  I will gladly approve of this, it will the most beautiful wedding in all of Paris.”

            “I told she approves of you,” joked Anya.

            “What are you talking about, I never had a doubt in my mind-ow!” replied Dimitri, which was met with a playful slap that accidentally hit his nose.

            “Why do I always seem to hit you there?”

            “I guess it’s how you subconsciously show your love,” suggested Dmitri, sarcastically.  Anya then gave his nose a good squeeze, to demonstrate that Dimitri had a point.  Vlad chucked under his breath.

            “Oh how wonderful, we’ll make be ze wedding of ze century!” rejoiced Sophie.

            “Actually Sophie, I would like it to be a quiet, private ceremony, just friends and family please,” said Anya.  Marie grimaced at the mentioned of ‘family’ but it went unnoticed.

            “As you wish, but your wedding will still be fabulous, and you will still have the most beautiful gown ever seen and made.”

            “Thanks Sophie.”  Anya let out a small chuckle.  “It seems everyone is happy for us.”  She spoke only to Dimitri.

            “Yeah, I guess you were right, as you always are,” Dmitri said with a smile on his face.

            “It’s nice to see you finally caught on,” Anya remarked.  Then the two lovers leaned on each other, until Pooka came bounding into Dmitri’s lap.

            “Why does this mutt always stop me from romanticizing you?” asked Dmitri as he raised Pooka above him.  Pooka than gave him a lick on the nose.

            “I guess he doesn’t want to miss out on the affection,” laughed Anya.  Vlad and Sophie left the room to start preparing, but Marie began to speak.

            “My dear, as much as I regret to, I must ask you to do something.”

            “Yes Grandmama?” Anya asked with concern.  Dimitri and Pooka also tuned in, with synchronized head turns.

            “There have been recent developments that have cause some… that will cause some changes.  Since you are the Grand Duchess, and the heir to the Russian throne, I’m afraid you will have to assume some duties of a regal ruler.  I’m sorry dear.”

            “What?” Anya’s face had a look of shock.

            “As you can see dear, I’m getting older, I cannot keep going to meetings, events, and balls in my age.”  Anya started to wince, not only at this sad fact, but also she didn’t like where this was going.  “I want you, and the world needs you to start attending in my place.  I know this isn’t what you want but the times are changing now; with recent events you need to start accepting your responsibility.  That is why I was sending you those books.”  Dmitri and Anastasia both winced at this moment.  Neither of them read the numerous volumes of history and politics.  They viewed the books as mainly dead weight in their eyes, and which they were when their car needed the extra weight on a country road.  Although the American history books came in handy as guidebooks, Anya didn’t read the constitution and the declaration as her Grandmother intended.  “And judging by the looks on your faces, you didn’t read them.”  Anya and Dmitri gave sheepish ‘we’re sorry’ grins.  “Doesn’t matter, your time here in Paris will be proactive.  You will learn the ways of the modern political realm and society, and then you’ll go to England to study on how to manage a constitutional monarchy, if you are ever get the chance to rule Russia again.  You’ll also most likely go to America to study there as well.”  Anya was speechless.

“What about me?” Dimitri dare asked.

“Dimitri, since Anastasia will be seen in public more now, and since you are her fiancée, you too will have to learn the ways of being a gentleman, which shouldn’t be too hard for you.  I’m sorry my dears, the present time requires this.  Don’t worry, you two will still have time to be happy, and the wedding will happen.   In the mean time, you two will be preparing for your first ball.  The American embassy is celebrating the 125th anniversary of their Louisiana Purchase on April 30th.  Many ambassadors have been invited as well as I.  I have told them that you will be going instead.  It will help you both get use to the social realm.  Once again I apologize, but this is the way things are.  Also, your room is arranged for you, but you’ll only be staying here tonight.  For tomorrow I’ll be taking you two to your new house.  I will try to make everything as easy a possible.  See you at dinner my dears.”  Marie left the room, regretting her actions, but a recent message from the American embassy had caused her to do those drastic measures.  Anya and Dmitri turned to face each other, then simultaneously exclaimed ‘uggggghhhhh’ as their faces fell into their hands.  Even Pooka did a face paw.  Their lives were going to be a lot more complicated from now on.


	5. A Red Message

            Salsk, Soviet Union.  That is where the combined brigade of Russian soldiers and Cheka agents were now resting.  After taking the train south from Moscow, they rode on horses to this point so far.  Due to the terrain they were to encounter, the horses would come in handy.  The troops were breaking, going over their equipment and weapons when the communications expert came to the Major in charge.

            “Comrade Major Karskov, there is call waiting for you from Moscow.”

            “Bah, those конвульсии, they are asking for update every other hour, it is getting on my nerves.  Who is it from?”

            “He wants to speak directly to you.”

            “Hmm,” wondered the Major.  He went to where the telephone was, “Major Karskov speaking, may I ask who is-.”  The Major stopped abruptly and stood straight with a click of his heels.  “Comrade Stalin, it is great honor.

“Yes, we are pursing our target, we are now currently in Salsk.  According to the locals, there is a village on a lake that held the target.  Supposedly they know who he is and where is going, but they did not tell us.  We are close to this town.

            “We know he is heading south, but hopefully the village will tell us more, such as who’s with him and what specific trail did he take.  He has to get over the Caucasus after all.  What was that?

            “The girl?  Well, I’m letting the Cheka deal with her.  I assigned some soldiers, they specialize in deep cover, so she will be dealt with.  As a matter of fact, Comrade Captain Feliksovin is already in Paris.

            “Hopefully, both royals will be brought back to be tried.   Oh, I know, killing them works just as well.

            “What do you want me to do to the town, due to their knowledge of who he is?

            “Understood.  Thank you Comrade Stalin, victory to all comrades!  Long live the Revolution!”  He hangs up and walks back to camp.  “Alright, we are moving out.  Our next stop is the town where our target hid as a coward for twelve years.  They know who he is.  We will make them pay, but mercy will be given if they tell us where he is, understood?  Comrade Stalin is counting on us, we will let him down?”  The soldiers give a resounding ‘Nyet!’

            “But Comrade Major,” asks the communications expert, “what if the village does not work with us?  What did Stalin tell you?

            The Major mounted his horse, turned and said, “He told me if they do not comply, the capitalist-sympathetic settlement must be burned.”


	6. First Impressions

            The American Embassy was all-aglow.  Red, white, and blue was everywhere.  Portraits of Washington, Lafayette, Jefferson, Napoleon, Sacagawea, Lewis, and Clark were hung with honors.  Tuxedos, dress uniforms, and gowns and dresses filled the room.  Anyone who was anyone was at this ball.  Among them was a young man, whose boyish appearance made him look younger.  He looked too young to be wearing the tuxedo he wore, but given his stature, he could afford it.  Oliver Cross, along with his brother Benjamin, was talking to friends and strangers, seeking partners and investors in business ventures.  Oliver was chatting with a small group of older men, discussing and proposing investments.

            “So you see gentlemen, by investing in Germany, their economy will recover faster.  Even though it’s doing so on its own, it needs some help.  Investments will help the Germans.  The Charles Group already has steel and mining operations, and manufacturing.  We even bought a few breweries.  And now we are seeking partners in our zeppelin venture.  Think of it gentlemen, an Atlantic crossing reduced from a week to 2-3 days.  It’s the way of the future.”

            “You seem a bit overzealous in investing in Germany, Oliver.  It’s foolhardy.  It’s not a trustworthy nation, there’s too many communists there, and they still have to deal with the war debt,” said a portly man.

            “Oui, and ze borsch don’t deserve any of out money after what they have done to France.  They’ve done too many injustices to France,” said a disgusted French guest.

            “That I can understand, but you can’t let your personal feelings stop a monetary gain.  And with the investments, the debt will be paid off faster.  The money comes right back to us.  And, the communists will be beaten back.  They won’t have support if Germany has a strong economy.  A strong Germany makes for a strong Europe, and will protect us from the Soviet Union,” Cross argues.  The French guest leaves in huff, but others understand Oliver’s point.

            “I’m surprise Mr. Cross that you know so much, considering you’re not the first in line to inherit your family’s fortune, let alone the Charles Group,” a man with glasses comments.

            “A person’s duty comes before a person’s wants.  I want to further my father’s company and his shareholders.  The Charles Financial Group does not invest merely for profit, also for benefit.  Where Charles goes, prosperity follows.  We’re also doing endowments and funds for impoverished.  We’re the company you want to be a part of.”

            “You take that message to heart too much.  Your friendliness to the unions is causing trouble at our industries.”

            “That’s your problem, not mine.  And if you go out of business, it is all the better for me.”  At this point Oliver then left the group to find his brother.  As he leaves he hears behind him,

            “That boy has no right to be here.  He’s trouble for us.”  Oliver just huffed silently.  He was use to shade being thrown at him.  Granted the whole Cross family is not liked in the business world, for they’re too friendly and don’t act wealthy.  The Crosses, and the Charles Group, are one of the wealthiest industrialist, humanitarian and philanthropist families in the world.  This creates jealousy and hatred among the elite because it makes them look bad.  It’s this attitude that Oliver has to deal with that makes him loath these events.  ‘I hate all these rich people.’  He thinks to himself, ‘Nothing but overstuffed pigs that think that their money makes them better than everyone else.  Despite the fact I’m old money; they don’t respect me because I’m the runt of my family.  Even the girls that show up here aren’t attractive, they’re only gold diggers.  I don’t want an heiress, I just want a regular girl.’  Oliver’s demeanor brightens though as he finds his brother Benjamin, who also shares the same sentiments about their rich peers.  Benjamin was having more success getting partners and investors.  Benjamin just finished shaking hands when he sees Oliver come up.

            “Oliver!  Enjoying the evening?  Any luck?”

            “Party’s fine, interesting conversations with the veterans and Pétain.  They’ve been asking about Dad and Jonathan.  Not enjoying the other guests.  The men hate my money and the ladies love my money.  It’s damn annoying.  But I picked up three investors, two tentative.  A lot of anti-German sentiment from those I talked to, which is understandable.  How are you doing?”

            “Swell, got seven investors, five start up prospects, and three funds.  CFG will be expanding in Europe.  Father and Mr. Charles will be pleased.  I share your feelings about the guests, greedy the whole lot.  Don’t worry, the food will be out soon, then it’ll all be worth while.”  Benjamin jokingly nudges his brother.

            “Then I can rate the embassy food.  Oh swell,” Oliver rolls his eyes.  This was not the reason he was here.  Just that moment, Benjamin and Oliver notice a few couples going pass, and small gathering at a corner of the ballroom.  “Someone rich?”

            “Don’t know.  I’ve talked to everyone listed on the guest list.  Maybe a late impromptu arrival?”  Benjamin guesses.  He motions Oliver to investigate.  Oliver walks over to the edge of the crowd.  They were so many people, he couldn’t get through to whoever was the focus.  Looking over heads didn’t help either.  He thought he saw a gleam of silver, but he wasn’t sure.  He heard excited voices of guests, saying “What an honor!” and “Welcome your highness.”  ‘Your highness, could it be…’ Oliver’s thought trailed off.  Then he saw the face of the Grand Duchess of Russia, Anastasia.  “It’s her!” he says in an excited whisper.

            Anastasia, and Dimitri who is her escort for the ball, are completely out of their element.  She was in a confined spaced surrounded by people who are complete strangers.  Guests came to shake hands, exchange courtesies, to make introductions, and further their social standings.  Anya and Dimitri were trapped.  They were holding onto each other for dear life.  They had no choice but to smile and nod, and try to understand what was being said to them.  Eventually everything became a blur, Anya just stopped remembering names after the first ten people.  The classes and advice they were given on societal behavior the few days before weren’t helping them at the moment.  After what seemed like an eternity, Anya snapped out of her state halfway through a conversation with a guest.

            “So you see your majesty, if the government would come down hard on the Bolsheviks and arrest them simply for being communists, the threat will be eliminated.  Industries are best handled when individuals control them, not the workers.  Power in the hands of the few is better than the masses.”  Anya had no idea how to respond to this until…

            “Funny Redmond, I didn’t know you’re anti-democratic.  An American like you, tsk tsk, Jefferson would be ashamed.  Though I do think you capable of it, you don’t have a soul after all.  That strike break you did last month really drove the merciless image home.  My newspapers had a field day,” a sensible yet cocky sounding voice retorted.  A slim, tall young man, with brown hair and eyes with boyish look and pale complexion came walking up.  He seemed to be enjoying the look the man he called Redmond made after he was put into his place in front of a royal.  Flustered, the portly gentleman left, muttering,

            “It’s not your company you damn smartass runt.”  Oliver was hurt, but he made no sign.  Anya too heard the insult, but since the young man before her did not react to the insult, she did nothing.

“Stupid man really, willing to do anything make money, even destroy lives and ruin reputations.  “Bloody” Redmond we call him.  He’s a very strong anti-union robber baron, hard to like.  You deal with his kind a lot unfortunately.”  The young man switches from a critical tone to respectful conversational one, leading their small group off to the side.  “So after being swarmed by the masses, do you have a high opinion of this ball, ma’am?”

“Oh, um… we just arrived.  We haven’t had any time really to enjoy ourselves,” Anya turns to Dimitri for confirmation.  Dimitri just nods.  “Are you enjoying yourself, sir?”

“I am to a degree, I’ve been encountering type of people you just witnessed, ma’am.  A lot of the people in here are out for themselves.”

“Including you?” Dimitri asks.  Anya shoots him a ‘how dare you!’ glare, but Dimitri did not want someone to use his wife for their own purposes.  He was on edge after being swarmed by strangers for the past twenty minuets.

“No my good sir, I’m here to benefit others.  I’m benefiting you right now by respecting you as the human beings you are and not a fancy lapel pin the others were swarming you for.  Why were they crowding you, if I may ask?  I take it you’re a noble, ma’am?”

“Well, I am in a way, I’m Anastasia, Anastasia Romanov,” Anya answers.  The young man goes wide-eyed in awe.

“Oh, my apologies your majesty, forgive me,” Oliver bowed, “I had no idea.  I can’t believe it’s you.  What an honor!  I had no idea you would be here, you weren’t on the guest list nor announced.  Trying to lie low, eh?”  Anya and Dimitri nod.

“Though you can see, that really worked out,” Dimitri sarcastically remarks.

“True, your schemes concerning us never work out,” Anya slyly counters.  She always did enjoy poking fun at the man she loves.

“What about the one of me getting you out of Russia?”  More slyness.

“One of your few successes, I’m sure.”  The young man couldn’t help but chuckle at this.

“Nice to see you two get along.  Apparently, someone noticed or learned that you’re here and word spread.  So the stories they say about you are true?  Living for ten years in an orphanage in St. Petersburg, rescued by this man I’m assuming, and walking all the way to Paris.  Oh, I don’t believe I know your name sir.”

“Dimitri,” Dimitri extended his hand.  The young man shook it.  “What’s yours?”

“Oh, forgive me for not introducing myself.  Name’s Oliver, Oliver Cross.  It is quite an honor to meet both of you.”  A pause.  “Are you two married?”  Anya and Dimitri’s faces go red.

“Um –cough- that’s quite a popular question tonight,” Dimitri sputters out, “we’re engaged.”  Anya throws another glare.  That was information not to be given out.  It stayed quiet until Dimitri slipped.  His face becomes a mix of sheepishness and apology.  Oliver meanwhile looks pensive.

“Well, I wish you two the best.  Now if you excuse me, I have to go hobnob with the goobersmoochers.”  Oliver walks away.  Dimitri and Anya are left awkwardly standing there, wondering what just happened.

“What was that all about?” asked Dimitri.

            “I don’t know,” said Anastasia, “but I got a weird vibe from him.”

            “I did too.”

            “Should we be worried, he knows about St. Petersburg.  He may know more than he’s letting on.”

            “Don’t worry, he probably got his info from Parisian gossip, like the rest of these жопы.”

            “Dimitri!”  Anya gave a small kick to his shin, even though she agrees with him.

            “Ow!  What, it’s true.  We’ll keep an eye on him for tonight, after tonight he’ll no longer be our problem.”

            “I hope you’re right”

            “When aren’t I?”

            “Let me count the ways…” said Anya as Dimitri rolled his eyes.

            Oliver made his way back to his brother with a hint of urgency.  Benjamin was in another conversation when he felt a hand on his shoulder.  He turns to Oliver.

            “Oliver, nice to see you again.  Need a loan?”  He was in businessman persona, but when he saw the seriousness in Oliver’s eyes, he stopped.  “What’s wrong?”

            “She’s here.”

            “Who is?”

            “Her, the reason why we’re here.”  Oliver pulls him to the side to avoid eavesdroppers.  “Anastasia is in this ballroom.”  Benjamin has a double take.

            “Are you sure?”

            “I just got done talking to her.  She seemed to confirm the St. Petersburg story, and the Europe walk.  It’s her.”  Benjamin thinks.

            “Where is she now?”

            “Back over there,” Oliver points in the direction he just came, “Oh look they’re dancing.”  Anya and Dimitri were doing a convincing waltz while a small crowd watched.

            “Ok, Oliver, I want you to call the office, tell them the news.  I’ll go over and observe them, try to get a table with them.”

            “Understood, good luck.”  They part as Oliver heads towards the front of the building to find a phone.  On the dance floor, the music change to a lover’s slow tune, and Anya and Dimitri were having an intimate moment.

            “I have to say thanks to Grandmamma, our dancing has gotten better,” says Anya.

            “Well, we have to thank Vlad first, he’s the one who taught us how to dance in the first place,” Dimitri corrects here.

            “Back on the Tasha, I remember.” She smiles reminiscing.

            “You looked beautiful in that dress, and still look beautiful, your grace.”  Dimitri smiles back.

            “I think that’s the moment you fell in love with me Dimitri.”

            “I think you’re right.  Was it the same moment for you?”

            “I think so, but after you saved my life that night, that’s what did it for me.  I knew you were my prince.  Granted, I didn’t know I was a princess back then.”

            “And I didn’t know it either.”

            “When did you realize it again?”

            “I already told you, when we first went to Sophie’s.”

            “Yes, when she was interviewing me.  And I remembered a boy, who worked at the palace, and opened a wall, allowing me to escape.”

            “Right then, I knew you were Anastasia, Anya.  What got me was that even though you didn’t remember much, the one bit you did was me saving your life.”

            “I think that’s a reason to remember anyone.  Yet afterwards, you didn’t tell me.”

            “I didn’t have the heart, and I didn’t want to break mine.  I thought the second you knew you were royalty, you would go right back into that mindset.  I’m so glad you didn’t, my dear.”

            “I’m glad too.  We really are a fairytale come to life aren’t we?”  At this point, both of their heads were on each other’s shoulders.  And they were the only ones on the dance floor.  Neither of them realized it.

            “I guess you could say that your grace, right down to the evil sorcerer.”

            “And you came to my rescue my white knight.”

            “Oh please, I got knocked out by a stone horse, you’re the one who vanquished him.  I always knew you were strong.”

            “It’s good that you know your place, my sweet prince”

            “Yes, by your side, my princess.  Forever.”

            “Indeed, forever.”  They kiss, right as the music stops.  Applause goes up.  Anya and Dimitri acknowledge and embarrassingly bow.

            “We could have a career in showbiz,” Domitri suggests.

            “Yes, the Royal Revue we’ll call it.”  Anya laughs.  At this time, a host takes to the stage.

            “Ladies and Gentlemen, Dinner is served!  Please return to your seats.”  The crowd begins to disperse, lead away by ushers.  Benjamin made his way to Anya and Dmitri and introduced himself.  Oliver meanwhile was in the lobby, finishing a phone call.

            “But I’m telling you, it’s her, she’s here right now, and- … No, she didn’t show signs of being a fraud.”  The other end of the line talks.  “That’s stupid thought, she’s right here a-“ Another interjection.  “Listen, we’ve talked to her grandmother.  I’m taking her word over yours.  The woman in this ballroom right now is the Anastasia.”  The other end of the line pauses.  “Alright, contact her grandmother again.  Tell her to arrange a meeting so her highness can learn the truth.  The world is about to change.  Godspeed.”  He hangs up and mulls his thoughts over.  Then straightens his bowtie and leaves the booth.  He finds that everything is sitting at their tables.  Cross looks for his brother and Anastasia, when an usher (in reality an undercover agent) comes up to him.

            “Ben got a seat with her majesty, there’s a seat available for you.”

            “Good.  HQ will make formal contact tomorrow, you might want to report in when you have a break.”  The usher nods and leads Oliver to the table.  Benjamin sees him coming and waves him over.

            “Ah, Oliver my brother, good to see you made it.  Your majesty, this is my brother Oliver, I believe you met him earlier.”  Oliver and Anya and Dimitri exchange glances.  Oliver bows, and Anya acknowledges.

            “I hope my brother wasn’t bothering you, and this is my seat by the way,” Oliver says as he sits down.  This comment was directed at the other snobbish guests, but it didn’t come across that way.

‘Great,’ thought Anya, ‘he’s sitting with us.’

            “Don’t worry,” whispered Dmitri as he took her hand, as if he read her thoughts, “just be polite and smile.”

            “Did I miss anything?” Oliver asks.

            “Nothing much, just the introduction by the ambassador and a few words from the president,” Benjamin answers, and then whispers, “how was the call?”

            “So the important stuff, great,” then Oliver whispers, “call was ok.  The formal briefing will be tomorrow night.”  At that moment the last speech ended with a ‘Bon Appetit!’ and the guests were free to eat.  The meal was large and delicious.  It is France after all.  The Hors D'oeuvres were extensive, and the salads were generous.  But during pheasant under glass, things heated up.  The topic of the European economy came up, and naturally Germany came up too.

            “But it’s a fool errand to invest in Germany.  There’s no valuable money there,” chimed a man with slicked back hair.

            “But it makes sense to, at least we should fund the minds of Germany, there are many intelligent people there,” Oliver retorted.

            “Karl Marx was a genius some say, would you want to fund his ideas?  Honestly, the way you keep talking about Germany, it seems you’re trying fund the communists there,” a bearded gentleman boomed.

            Benjamin, with his ever cool head, calmly stated, “My brother is not a Bolshevik.  I can personally assure you that.  He is quite possibly the richest bachelor in the world, and spends accordingly.”

            “Besides,” Oliver explains, “I have read the manifesto, being the intellectual I am, and I discovered it is a flawed system.  There’s no advancement in Communism.  I’ll admit, some aspects are enticing though, just like the forbidden fruit in the Garden of Eden, correct?”  This was met with resounding laughter.  Anya and Dimitri just gave nervous chuckles.

            “But in all seriousness gentlemen, one should always invest in people, for they come up with innovations that make the world go round.  The Charles Financial Group is expanding in Europe, and prosperity will follow it wherever it goes,” Benjamin wisely comments.

            “And our new Zeppelin plant we are seeking funding for will produce the transport of the future.  Think about it, an Atlantic crossing reduced from a week to mere days!  We can beat the record of Phileas Fogg!  It will have the same affect as the railroad did on America.  Yes gentlemen, great things are happening in America.  Its ingenuity is changing the world.  We are surrounded by Edison’s light bulbs and listen to his phonographs, we work and live in buildings built with Carnegie steel, and we drive cars built on assembly lines.  I am telling you, the road to the future is paved with American brilliance.  And not just in the realm of innovation, but of theoretical explanations as well,” Oliver enthusiastically states.  He takes a sip of his imported sparkling cider.  He does not drink alcohol because one, prohibition is on in America, and two he was personally against drinking.  ‘It will weaken my skills’ he would say.

“Oh, here we go,” said one guess at the table sarcastically, “more of you harebrained lunacy.”

            “Hey, it’s amazing what is being thought up these days.  In fact, just the other day I learned an amazing theory from a Doctor; the theory of the multiverse.  It states that there are infinite amount of realms out there in the cosmos constantly being created and destroyed.  These realms range from having only minute difference from our own, for example that champagne glass may be on your right instead of left, to the extreme changes.  Think of us currently being in the Franco state of the German Empire, due to the fact the Kaiser won the war.”  This was met with grave looks on the guest’s faces.  “Frightening I know, but this is fact in another parallel universe.  But that’s not all ladies and gentlemen, there also realms upon these realms with differences, AND that there are copies of all these realms that are based on time differences, either being ahead or behind.  Fascinating, eh?  Makes you think doesn’t it?”  Oliver finishes.

            “It is quite fascinating, and with your overactive mind my good brother, I can see why you enjoy these kinds of conversations,” Benjamin remarks.

            “How you can enjoy his company is beyond me,” says one guest, “I get a headache just listening to anything that comes out of his mouth.  And I know how to fix that.”  He takes a swig of bourbon.  This comment is met with chuckles from the guests, except the brothers Cross and Anya and Dimitri.  “Why were you so eager to sit with us anyway, Cross?  Just because she’s here?”  The guest motions towards Anya.  “Are planning to coerce her into some scheme and shortchange her?”  Anastasia at this point stood up with fists on the table.

            “Sir, your attitude tonight has been most disrespectful.  This man has done nothing to deserve your malice.  I for one found his lecture enlightening.  I think it’s fascinating to think there are alternate worlds.  There could be one where Bolsheviks do not exist.  There could be one where…” Anya pauses, “where my family is still alive.”  Anya sits down, tears welling up.  Dimitri places his hand on hers for support.  Oliver feels bad.

            “I’m sorry your majesty, I didn’t realize.”

            “No, no, it’s not your fault.”  Benjamin takes his glass and calls a toast.

            “Long live the Romanovs, may they never be forgotten.”

“Here, here,” the guests sang.  After drinks were downed, the usher came to Oliver and Benjamin and whispered in their ears.  They listened and Oliver then looked at Anastasia.  He whispered only to the usher, but Anya was able to hear this, “Okay, we’ll plan the next phase at the office tomorrow.  Tell the others, I’ll tell Raingené on the way out.”  Oliver and Benjamin stood up.

            “Ladies and Gentlemen, urgent business has come up.  I’m afraid my brother and I must leave.  Thank you a most joyous evening,” Benjamin courtesies.  Although the guests were convinced, Anya and Domitri could the minute undercurrent of sarcasm in his voice.  After all, being with each other for roughly two years, they picked up tells.  Benjamin turned to Anya, “Forgive us for our early departure.  I look forward to meeting you again your Grace.”  He made his way towards the lobby after Anya returned the farewell.  Oliver made his way towards Anastasia to say goodbye and bowed.  “Goodnight your majesty…” as he stood up “…kitchen boy.”  He proceeded to leave.  Anya and Dimitri were blown away.

“How did he know?” demanded Dimitri.

            “I don’t know!” snapped Anya.  “But he definitely knows a lot more than he is letting on.”

            “I think we should do something.”

            “Like what?”

            “I’ll think of something, now’s not the time nor place.”

            “Agreed, how many more hours of this torture do we have to endure?”

            “Too many, but at least we get free dessert, and we can dance some more.”

            “Oh, Dmitri” Anya rolled her eyes.

***

The Cross brothers got into their limousine and motored away.  “So tomorrow night, we’re going ahead with the operation, eh?” surmises Oliver.

            “Looks it.  It has been ten years since Dad and John first formulated it, and now we’re going to complete it.  Dad never lost hope.  For ten years, he believed that some of the family survived, and now he’s right on both accounts.  I wish I could share his faith and loyalty.”

            “You do Ben, we all do.  It runs in the family.  You never gave up hunting rumrunners, and now you won’t give up here,” encourages Oliver with a pat on the back.  Oliver turns solemn, “Do you think I’m ready?”

            “You have the experience, and it is time for your first field mission.  It’s just that this one seems a bit too… “heavy” if you will.  There’s a lot at risk and at stake.  It’s an enormous undertaking.  Do you think you’re ready?”

            “Yes.  I’ve done the research.  I took more training courses.  I am ready and willing to embark on this mission.  I’ve been looking forward to this.  Besides, there have been younger ones than me doing even more dangerous stuff.”

            “I know, but don’t get cocky.

            “Don’t worry, everything will be ok.”  Ben smiles at his brother’s confidence.

            “We have a lot of pre-briefing to do though.”

            “As always.”


	7. Couple's Retreat

The next morning arrived and began just like the previous one.  The servants were milling about, waiting for the royal couple to wake.  The last few days had been hectic for the two lovers, now asleep in their bed.  Each day had been a demanding education session.  But this time the couple in the bed was not being rushed out of it.  There were no servants constantly measuring, fitting, make up-ing the couple.  At least not yet.  No tutors or dossiers educating them on etiquette, rules, and political mumbo jumbo.  They were not being jostled and hustled about to and fro to be preened, primed, and proper-ed.  They were sleeping in their nice, snug bed in their new house in Paris.  All house fit for a princess, although Anya and Dmitri haven’t gotten the chance to see if the house is as grand as her Grandmother said, since the last few days were an utter blur.  The few glances they had have the outside and foyer as they were rushed inside looked nice, but that was about it.  But the exploration would still have to wait, as the happy couple was fast asleep.  After they got home from the ball, they went straight upstairs, changed, and went to bed.  Anastasia’s gown and Dimitri’s tux were just thrown on the floor.  The servants cleaned it up, and right now they were preparing the house to be ready for breakfast.  Anya began to stir, it seemed that the effects of the ball had worn off.

“Ugh,” moaned Anya as she began to stir, “what time is it- whoa.”  She was taken by surprised by the perfect view of the Eiffel Tower the window gave from the bedroom.

            “Wow,” she whispered in amazement.  Then came the noise of a growling bear.  At least that is what the noise the came out of Dimitri’s mouth sounded like.  Anya turned expecting to see Dimitri at least partially awake, but he still had his eyes close.

            “Good morning sleepyhead,” she playfully whispered into Dimitri’s ear.  Dimitri gave some sort of growl in response.

            “Did someone forget how to speak this morning?”  Dimitri gave a growl that resembled a no.

            “Well, that’s not helping; I can’t understand you.”  Dimitri mumbled a response.

            “What?”  She leaned in to her better.  Dimitri mumbled softer.  Anya leaned in more.  Then out of nowhere, Dimitri sprang to life.  He grabbed Anya’s neck with his left hand and pushed her over with the other.  Anya gave a shriek of delight.  He was now on top of her, with a playful, sly grin.

            “I was saying how you were never going to see that coming.”

            “Well played, my sweet prince.”  She kissed him.

            “Hey, who are you calling sweet?  I have a tough guy reputation to uphold.”

            “I see you didn’t mind the prince part.”

            “Well… I guess that will happen after all.”

            “Don’t too excited, we’re not officially married yet.”

            “That doesn’t mean we can’t practice for the official honeymoon.”

            “Dimitri!”  She gave a “disapproving” boop on the nose, similar to a dog.  Speaking of which… “I wonder if Pooka is up?”

            “Well your grace, considering we just woke up, I highly doubt it.”

            “I suppose you’re right,” Anya looks at the ceiling, “our room is nice.”  Dmitri flops back down next to her.  Both of them are now look around the room.

            “Yeah, not bad, better than the rooms we’ve occupied during our lives.  No more alleyways.”

            “Or orphanages.”

            “Abandoned palaces.”

            “Baggage cars.”

            “Leaky roofed inns.”

            “I wonder if that owner ever got it fixed?”

            “I doubt it, knowing how he always served bad coffee and stale biscuits.”  Dmitri was talking about their trip to Ireland, when their inn at one stop left them worse for wear.

            “That’s when I really started to get homesick.  And being Ireland with its rain that room leaked everyday.  The whole place has probably collapsed.”

            “You probably right.”

            “I always am.”

            “Well…” Dimitri said in a doubting tone with a grin on his face.  Anya got rid of it with a kiss, to which Dimitri said, “you’re right.”  They kissed some more.  It continued until Pooka came bounding onto the bed.  “Oof!”  Anya laughs as Dimitri gets the wind knocked out of him as Pooka lands on him.

            “I think Pooka has gotten bigger since we’ve last been in Paris.”

            “I –groan- think you’re right- aw cut it out.”  Pooka at this point was licking Dimitri’s face.

            “Ok, come here,” Anya picks up Pooka and puts the dog in her arms.  Pooka starts licking Anya’s face, but a lot more gentle.

            “Are you enjoying your wake up call?” Dimitri asks as he wipes the slobber of his face.

            “I always enjoyed Pooka’s kisses, and she’s enjoyed mine, right Pooka?” Anya kisses Pooka on the head, who returns the favor by licking Anya’s nose.  Anya places Pooka back on the floor, and gets out of bed, putting a silk robe over her nightgown.  She unruffles her hair, letting it hang down.  That long hair made Dimitri’s heart glow, looking at her silhouetted against the morning Parisian sky.  He gets up and wraps his arms around her and kisses her neck.

            “I love you so much.”  Anya turns to him and kisses him back.

            “I know, and I love you too.  And as much as I hate to leave you two, I going to freshen up for today,” as she walks away towards the bathroom.

            “Why?  We have nowhere to be.”  Dimitri asks leaning against the patio railing.  Both him and Pooka have a confused look on their face.

“But I want to go shopping, it’s been a while since I’ve been to Paris’s shops.  And if we’re to be royals, we’re going to need the wardrobe to go with it, which isn’t such a bad thing, especially in this city.  Don’t worry I’ll put on something nice.”  She winks and goes in.  Dimitri is left there, smiling until he realizes he needs to get dressed.

“Alright, Pooka, out you go,” Dimitri picks up Pooka and places him outside the door and closes it.  Pooka barks disapprovingly, but understands.

 

            Eventually, the two got dressed and ate breakfast.  They briefed their servants of the day’s plan, and proceeded to leave the house.  Just before they left, a servant came to them and said, “Excuse me your highness, but your grandmother left a message earlier.  We didn’t want to disturb you, but she wants you to call back as soon as possible.  It’s urgent she says.”  Anya was perplexed at this urgency.

            “Alright, where’s the phone?”  The servant leads her to it, and Anya calls her grandmother.  “Hello Grandmama.  How are you today?  I was told you left a message for me?  Is everything alright?”  There was a brief moment of silence before Marie spoke.

            “Hello my dear, I did leave a message for you.  Early this morning, the British Embassy contacted me.  They are requesting your presence tonight at the Hotel Lafayette.  I am asking you…. I am telling you, you must go.  It is important.”  Anya listened intently to her Grandmother’s words.  She could tell she was distressed.

            “Why do I have to go?  What’s wrong Grandmama, is everything alright?  If it’s another politics lesson, can we rearrange it?”

            “No, you have to go.”

            “But Grandmama, it’s been over a year since I’ve been back in Paris.  And since I’ve been back, I’ve been thrusted into the royal life.  The last few days have been hectic and demanding on Dmitri and me.  I just want to have a relaxation day today.”

            “But darling you must go.  This is part of the duties of a head of state.  And considering the situation, I want you to go.”

            “Grandmama, I understand my responsibilities.  But I want a free day to be myself and going through so much.  I’m sure the embassy will understand if we-“

            “Anastasia, listen to me.”  Marie’s sudden, stern cutoff jolts Anastasia.  “You must go tonight.  It is extremely important.  It affects not only just you and me, but possibly the entire continent.  The fate of the world depends on it.”  That last sentence caught Anya off guard.  Her Grandmother was not one to use such strong language.  “I’m sorry for snapping at you my dear, but this is how the world works.  You can enjoy yourself today, but understand it may be the last time you ever get to be… ‘normal’ if you will.  You’re going to have to learn to make sacrifices.  I’m so sorry, but I urge you and beg you to go to the meeting tonight.”  Anya is silent for a few beats.

            “Ok Grandmama, I understand.  I’ll go.  I’m sorry if I came off the wrong way.”

            “Don’t worry my dear, you’re still new to this world.  But the sooner you realize its true nature, the better.”

            “I’ll try.  Goodbye Grandmama.”

            “Goodbye, my dear Anastasia.”  Anya hangs up the phone.  Her emotions are swimming at this point.  She steadies herself on the phone’s desk.  She collects herself as best she can, and walks out the door to Dmitri.  Anya’s thoughts were now clouded with this preoccupation.  Dmitri started to comment, “How did the phonecall- are you alright Anya?”

            “I- I don’t know.  Grandmama said we must go.  That the ‘fate of the world’ depends on us going.  I’ve never seen or heard her so… adamant.  She’s become so much more forceful since we’ve been home.”

            “Well, she did say she’s getting old.  Maybe she wants you be educated while she’s still around, to make sure you come out right.  But you’re right, ‘fate of the world’ does sound kind of strong for her.  So, is it another politics meeting or something?”

            “I don’t think so.  I noticed something was different when we first came home.  The way she looked so grave when she told us I had to take the throne.  And the British Embassy being involved…  Something is going on.”

            “Don’t worry, I’m here to protect you.  I’ll make sure nothing will happen to you.”

            “I hope your right.  I think we should try to enjoy today.  I think things are going to get a lot more complicated from now on.”

            “Let’s put that aside for now ok?   If you makes you feel any better, I’ll carry whatever you buy today.”

            “Really?” says Anya was an excited look on her face.

            “Just don’t make me regret saying that.”  As the couple enters their car and is driven off, across the street a man watches them.  He writes down something on a notepad and walks away.

Anya and Dimitri made most of their time that day.  Anya went in every store she could find on the Champs-Élysées.  Dimitri soon regretted his promise.  He found himself at capacity with his arms full.  Luckily there were enough servants to help, and some stores did agree to deliver their products on accounts of the buyer’s status.  Dimitri did get some revenge, buying his own share of things.  But Anya won the day.  Lunch was quiet and peaceful, aside from the occasional onlooker and fans.  One little girl was so enamored by meeting a real life princess that Anya happily obliged to have the girl’s parents take a photo of them.  “You know, you shouldn’t make that a habit,” Dmitri says as he and Anya wave at the retreating family, “then everyone will start asking for a photo with you.”

            “Jealous are we?” Anya implies with a smirk.

            “No, just looking out for you.  I don’t want any crazies coming up and taking advantage.”

            “Dimitri, you know I can hold my own.  Don’t worry, I made a special exception for that little girl.”  A sense of longing overtakes her.  “When I see children, I just can’t say no.  I want to make their young lives special.  Allow them to have a special memory from their childhood.”  Dimitri was perplexed at this change in the mood, and then he remembered that Anya really didn’t have a childhood.  For at least 8 years she did, but she barely remembers her days as a Romanov, and what she does remember from her time at the orphanage is not exactly heart warming.  Dimitri could relate to an extent, his childhood wasn’t perfect either.  He offers a comforting hand on her back.  She takes it and kisses it.  “Come on,” she says as she gets up, “does a cabaret sound nice?”  Dmitri nods.  They set off to find a theatre.  The afternoon was certainly active.  After a showing, the cabaret’s band played, allowing the guest to dance.  Anya and Dimitri were once again the center of attention, especially when a Charleston or Lindyhop came on.  After getting their fill of standing ovations they left the cabaret.  The two went and saw a bicycle race, which was followed by a nice dinner.  The day was concluded with a stroll arm in arm in a park along the seine.  Then a servant came up to them.

            “We have to be at the Hotel Lafayette soon.  It is best to return to the car now.”  Anya nods and the servant walks away.  Anya lets out a huff.

            “Ready?” she asks.

            “Are you?” Dimitri returns.

            “To be honest no.  I’m nervous.  I have no idea what we’re getting into.  But I really don’t have much of a choice now do I?  ‘The fate of the world depends on it.’”  She looks out across the water, at the sun and sky, which was now turning pink due to the sunset.  Dimitri puts a reassuring arm around her.

            “Whatever happens, I’ll be by your side every step of the way.”  Anya turns to Dimitri and embraces him.  A kiss is shared.

            “I love you.”

            “I love you too.”  They walk hand in hand to the waiting car.


	8. A Fateful Meeting at the Hotel Lafayette

The Hotel Lafayette is one of Paris’s most luxurious hotels.  12 stories tall, it is also a recognizable landmark in the Parisian skyline.  Adding to that fact are the large neon letters on the top of the building spelling out the building’s name.  Built at the turn of the century, it was modernized after the Great War and redesigned with an art deco theme.  Despite the modern décor, the hotel served as a tribute to the friendship between France and United States.  In the lobby and through out the building hang portraits of Washington, Lafayette, Jefferson, Benjamin Franklin and other dignitaries that contributed to the countries’ relationship.  In addition to the buildings fine rooms and suites, there’s a ballroom, pool and baths, palm court and greenhouse, tennis courts, and fine restaurants.  Adjoining the hotel is the Eagle Club, an American style nightclub and bar.  A less formal affair than the ballroom, it was open to non-hotel guests in addition those who booked rooms.  A feature of the Eagle Club is the private rooms that are available.  Private parties or discussions could be held away from the public.  One such room, the Lincoln room, was now occupied a dozen or so well-dressed men, some of which in uniform.  Some were at the bar shooting the breeze and taking advantage of the lack-of-prohibition in France.  Others were playing darts, reading, or playing cards.  One man stood at the window looking out.  At the poker table, the stakes were high.

            “I’ll call,” says a British gentleman, placing his chips in the pot, “and raise a 100.”

            “Reckon you would, so I see your bet, and raise it even further to 200,” said a slick Texan, complete with a ten-gallon hat and thin mustache.

            “I fold,” said a Frenchman.  The remaining player, and young man, stays silent.

            “I raise even further, to 300,” he says with no emotion.

            “I’m out,” says the Brit.  The Texan and the young man show their cards.

            “A strait,” the Texan says.

            “A full house,” replies the young man.  Wide eyes appear on the Frenchman and the Brit.

            “Dangit Oliver, how are you so good at this?  A youngin’ like you shouldn’t even know how to play this.”

            “How do you think the Crosses make their fortune, we gamble,” Oliver says smugly but in jest.

            “Yeah but with investments,” says a man from the bar.

            “Same thing,” replies Oliver.  This draws a chuckle from the man at the window.  Suddenly, the bar telephone rings.  The room goes silent.  The bartender picks up the phone.

            “Hello.  …  Yes. …  Yes, we’re all waiting here.  …  Good, we’re ready.”  He hangs up.  “Her majesty is her, she just pulled up.  She has her fiancée with her.”  The men in the room start cleaning and making themselves look presentable.  Tables were cleared and papers were pulled out.  They were about to come to face to face with Grand Duchess Anastasia Nikolaevna Romanova.

Anya and Dmitri’s car pulls pass the Hotel.  Anya looks up at it with a bit of awe.  If she were in a better mood, she would appreciate this unique building.  She never really saw it before in Paris.  The car pulls under the portico overhang.  A valet walks to the driver’s window.  He points down the driveway and right.  Dimitri starts to get out, when the car starts moving again.

            “We’re not going through the lobby?”  Dimitri wonders aloud.  “I don’t like this.”

            “I don’t think we’re being conned, if that is what you’re thinking.  Grandmama most likely had a hand in the arrangements, so we should be safe,” Anya attempts to reassure him.  Dimitri still stays on guard.  The car rolls by the entrance to the Eagle Club, and parks in a driveway near a side door.  The door opens and out steps man in a black suit.  He walks up to the driver’s window, which is rolled down.

            “Are you the Grand Duchess Anastasia?” he says to the red head.

She nods and slowly says, “Yes.”

“Please get out and follow me.  Your fiancée can come too.”  Anya and Dimitri look at each other.  How the man knew this was a mystery.  It wasn’t supposed to be known.  The couple gets out and walks into the building following the man.  He leads them down a service corridor and through the kitchen of the club, to an employee elevator.  There, another man joins them, with both men flanking the couple in the elevator.  Dimitri was on edge, ready to swing at one of them if need be.  The elevator doors open, and the two men lead the couple down a wood paneled hallway to a set of double doors with the words “Lincoln Room” above them.  The two open the doors and Anya and Dimitri walk in.  The men follow and close the doors behind them.  There is a moment of awkward silence.  Then the man standing at the window walks over and bows, as do the rest of the men.

“Grand Duchess Anastasia, it is a great honor to have you here.  And forgive me for this informal gathering, but it is important.”

“Yes, so I have been told,” says Anya receiving the bow.  She eyes up the man in front of her.  He was of slight slender build, and his eyes were ones that belonged to a person who knew the true nature of the world.  Of its glories and tragedies, and how funny fate can be.  Yet, he looked familiar.  “Have we met before?”

“As a matter of fact yes.  My name is Benjamin Cross, we sat at the same table at the ball the other night.  My younger brother Oliver was also there.”  Ben motions to him, and Oliver nods in recognition.

“Ah yes, I remember.”  But why they were here now, had Anya searching for answers.  Dimitri wasn’t better off either.  “May I ask what this is all about?  I was told this meeting was of great importance but so far we’ve only greeted each other.”

“Well your highness, my brother and I, as well as everyman in this room, are agents of the International Secret Service.  In short, we’re secret agents.”  Anya and Dimitri were shocked.  They weren’t expecting this.  Now Anya felt she was in over her head.

“Why- why would I be of interest to the International Secret Service?” asks Anya, trembling a bit.  Not necessarily for herself, but rather for Dimitri.  Dimitri too was breaking out into a cold sweat.  Perhaps his criminal days had caught up to him.  He starts eyeing up escape plans.  How he was going to accomplish said plans in a room full of spies who most likely knew numerous ways of killing was unknown to him.  But he stood fast, taking Anya’s hand, who squeezed it support.

“Well, it’s a complicated situation that is hard to introduce, so we’re going let someone else do the talking.”  He pulls out a piece of paper.  Anya could see Russian was written on it.  “A few weeks ago, this letter was received at the royal residence of the King of England.  We held it in our possession until we learned of your return to Paris.  Then we notified your grandmother, who read it.  And now, we would like you to read it.”  He hands the letter to her, and Anya begins to read.  Her eyes go wide at the first line.

_Dearest Sister,_

_It has been ten years since we have last seen each other.  That has been too long of a time to endure.  Living in our motherland that has been butchered and abused by the Bolsheviks in power that have destroyed our family and our lives has not made it any easier.  It pains me to see what has happened.  Our empire is no more.  The Communists have destroyed everything that our family had built.  300 years gone in 10.  Excuse my bitterness.  I hope you are well.  I thought the worse for the longest time, but when I heard that you were alive I was and continue to be overjoyed.  How is Mother and Father?  Tatiana, Olga, Maria?  Grandmama?  I can’t wait to see you all again.  Tell father I forgive him for throwing me from the train, I have been able to survive thanks to him.  I would've died in the snow had it not been for a loyal citizen.  I’ve been with his family for the last ten years.  I thought I had to be a peasant the rest of my life.  I've seen first hand what the communists have done to our once proud nation.  But since you are alive, our empire can be reborn.  I’m sure our allies in the war will help us reclaim the throne.  Maybe even America will help.  We can take back what is right fully ours.  Your survival has inspired me to reunite with you.  This letter I am writing, there will be four Russian copies, each accompanied by an English copy, a French copy, and a German copy.  Each letter will be sent to the respective country. One I will keep.  I hope our relatives on the English throne can help as well.  I will be moving south toward the Ottoman Empire, and I will cross over the border.  I want our allies to meet me there.  If not, I will walk to Paris if I have too.  I hope and pray that our allies meet me there.  I hope and pray the Bolsheviks do not find this.  I hope and pray to see you again.  To be a family again fills me with tremendous joy.  I set out after sending these letters.  I cannot wait to see you again._

_Sincerely and with great affection from your loving brother,_

_Alexei Romanov_

_Alyosha_

Anastasia’s eyes swelled with tears as she read the letter.  She reread it three times.  She couldn’t believe it, standing there in stunned silence.  Her brother was alive.  Her sweet little Alyosha was alive.  She felt overjoyed, yet saddened at her brother’s naïve optimism.  ‘Oh brother,’ she thinks, ‘it’s not that simple. Our family is gone. We can’t have what once was.’  She was angry that no one told him the truth, but her happiness overwhelmed her.  Anya turns to hug Dimitri and buries her face in his shoulder.  Dimitri hugs her back, supporting her.  He had questions about what she read, but he was going to wait until Anya was ready.

            “He’s alive, he’s alive,” Anya kept whispering over and over.  She stood there in Dimitri’s arms for a few minuets, sobbing happily.  When she regained her composure, she turned back to Benjamin.  “Thank you, thank you so much.  I don’t feel as alone anymore.”  She hands the letter to Dimitri, who reads it but reacts angrily.

            “Are you sure this letter is genuine?  This could be a fraud.”

            “Dimitri, how could you say that?  This is my brother!”

            “Or it could be someone posing as your brother to get close to you.  Or get a reward.”  Anya swallowed her anger.  Even though she couldn’t believe what her husband, he had a point.  After all, an imposter scam is how they met.  Dimitri continued, “You better make sure this person is who he say he is.  My wife and her grandmother do not need anymore heartbreak.”  The agents in the room let the emotional tide recede, then Benjamin speaks.

            “We understand your concern.  When we contacted your grandmother, we asked for a handwriting sample.  We have verified it is Alexei’s handwriting.  And, we can also verify he survived.  10 years ago, when your family was held hostage towards the end of the war, my father worked with the American and British governments to orchestrate a rescue mission called Operation Royal Retrieval.  My older brother Jonathan, and some of the men in this room, was on the mission.  The plan was to sneak in, rescue your family and then escape back to America.”

            “And I was there,” steps forward an Englishman in uniform.  He salutes.  “Major Gene Rossmount, of his majesty’s secret service and military forces.  I was a captain back then, and in charge of the mission.  We were in Soviet uniforms, and arrived at the house too late.  Just as they were carrying out the bodies.  We served as your pallbearers so to speak.”  This joke was not received well.  “But we noticed two crucial facts.  Which have been classified for the past two decades.  Two bodies were missing.  Yours, as it turns out, and Alexei’s.  We can tell you without a doubt, your brother is alive.  This letter is no forgery.  The Tsarevich is alive.”

            “And our intelligence network has reason to believe that the Soviet Union believes he is the real deal.  Your brother mentions he wrote and mailed three copies.  One in English, French, and German.  The German letter never arrived.  It appears the Soviets have it.  Our contacts have reported that a sizeable Soviet force is heading to the Turkish border, after your brother.  And a scout plane in Turkey flew over the border.  The Soviets burned a village south of Salsk.  They’re closing in on him.  We have to get your brother out.  Operation Royal Retrieval is back on.”  Anya and Dmitri listen intently.  They couldn’t believe what they were hearing.  Alexei, Anya’s younger brother, the heir to the Romanov throne, the next Czar of Russia, is alive.  And now, they are going to reunited.  They are going to be reunited.  They are going to be a family again.  Grandmama was right for making her go.  ‘I have apologize to her later,’ she thinks.  Anya was thinking what to do next when Dimitri spoke.

            “Ok, what do we have to do?  Do we come along?  I’m willing to serve if need be.”  Anya was surprised at her husband’s volunteering.

            “So very happy you asked.  Nice to see you’re eager.”  Ben motions over to a table covered with maps.  “The plan you and the taskforce will travel to Ankara, Turkey’s capital.  The Turkish government has been alerted to the mission and is giving their full cooperation.  When we leave Paris, there’ll be a press release of how the Grand Duchess is going to Turkey, to reconcile relations between the Russian Empire and Turkey.”

            “Why so?” Anya asks.

            “It’ll be a sign to Alexei, to let him know we’re coming.  Once in Ankara, there will be symbolic peace ceremonies and a few speeches and the new era for both nations, supporting modernization, etc.  It’s all mainly smoke and mirrors.  To distract the Soviets away from your brother and onto you, if you don’t mind.  Don’t worry; there’ll be agents and a double.  You’ll be safe.”  The idea of a double was surprising to Anya.  She really was now in the thick of world politics.  “While in Ankara, Maj. Rossmount will lead a special task to go get your brother.  My brother will be accompanying them as well.”

            “The kid will coming along?  Isn’t he too young?” asks Dimitri.

            “Hey, I can hold my own.  I have the training, I’m ready, and I know what I’m doing.  I’ll be second in command with Maj. Rossmount.  Besides your majesty, was I not the same age you were when you began your westward odyssey from St. Petersburg?” questions Oliver with a bit of smugness.  Anya reluctantly nodded her head in agreement.  Dimitri’s face had a look of ‘you’re right, but I don’t like it.’

            “All in all your highness, we expect to be back here before June if all goes well.  We just need your formal approval,” Ben concludes.  Anya is silent for a moment.  She still has a lot to take in.  But the agents seem to have a sound plan, and they know the situation better than her it seems.

            “Alright gentlemen, you have my approval.  Bring my brother back.  When do we leave?”

            “Before the end of the week.  We’ll be taking the Orient Express, while some of the other men will fly over first.  God willing, everything will go off without a hitch.”  Ben grabs a champagne glass, one of many that have been prepared.  “A toast to the mission, its success, and the reuniting of the Romanovs.”  The men and the couple take their glass and drink.  Oliver just casually sips his.

            “Is anything else needed of me gentlemen?” Anya asks with a royal air about her.

            “No you’re highness, you’re free to leave.  I hope you have a good night.”

            “Thank you so much for what you did today.  I truly hope that I see my brother again.  Good night to all of you.”  Dimitri and Anya are escorted out of the room and back to their car.

            “I think it went well,” says Oliver with a smile.

            “It did.  John can finally end his obsession now.”

 

Back in the car, Anya and Dimitri were discussing what they just learned.  They still couldn’t believe it.  Anya was still overjoyed at the fact her brother is alive.  Dimitri was happy for his wife’s happiness.  But one issue did arise.

            “Were you serious when you said you would volunteer?” Anya asks Dimitri, holding his hand.

            “Absolutely.  I would do anything for you, especially in this situation.”

            “Thank you.  I wonder how Pooka is going to fit in to all this?”

            “What about that mutt?  We’ll bring her along.”

            “Are you going to be ok on the train?”

            “Like I said, for you I’ll do anything.”  They kiss.

            “Thank you Dima”

            “You’re welcome, Natsya.”  They hug.

            “It’s going to be hard waiting for Alexei in Turkey.  I wonder if there’s a way to be closer?”

            “Again, I’m willing to go.”

            “I know you mean well, but I don’t think that’s good enough.”


	9. A Nightmare of Premonition?

            “So like I told you your highness, investing in my family’s company paid off.  And now we can celebrate,” said a white suit jacketed Oliver Cross to Anastasia.  She was in her golden gown, blue sash and diamond tiara.

            “And celebrate we shall Mr. Cross, thank you once again for rescuing my brother, I’m forever indebted to you.  Dimitri, don’t you agree?”

            “Of course my dear.  Where is Alexei by the way?”

            “Oh he’s right here,” Anya turns to see a gap in the crowd.  The only thing there was a pair of shoes.  “Alexei, Alyosha, where are you?” she asks.  Then suddenly the crown closes in on her, extending hands to be shaken.  Anya got extremely claustrophobic very quickly.  “Please… stop… I’m looking for my brother.”  But more and more people came.  She starts shouting Alexei’s name, and then Dimitri’s when he disappeared too.  She felt alone and trapped.  Then gunshots rang out, sending the whole ballroom into panic, with guests shouting and screaming.  Then the lights go out.  Anya can’t see and she’s knocked to the ground.  She balls up to avoid getting trampled, but unfortunately she does get stepped on.  When she opens her eyes again, the ballroom is deserted, but it is still too dark and hard to see.  Not a soul stood beside her.  Smoke starts seeping into the room.  ‘I have to get out,’ she thinks and she starts running.  “Dimitri?  Alexei?” she yells trying to find them.

            _“Your pain will not go away.  Your fears will not subside.  It isn’t over your grace.”_ An ominous, yet deadly familiar voice boomed from behind.  Anya turns, but sees nothing but an ominous green glow.

            “No, no, it can’t be you’re gone,” she yells, then she starts sprinting.  “DIMITRI! ALEXEI! WHERE ARE YOU?” she yells.  The ballroom seems to get longer and longer with each step.

            “Anya?” says a voice.

            “Dimitri?”

            “Anya!”  Anya turns towards her husband’s voice, and sees him running towards her.  She starts running towards him.

 _“The curse can still be completed.  It has been revived!_ ”

            “NOOOOO!,” she screams as she runs.  Then the floor gives away like ice on a lake.  Anya finds herself in bone chilling water, surround by ice where the ballroom floor had been.  As she first falls through, she goes under and comes up sputtering from breath.  “Dimitri!” she yells again, as she grabs a chunk of ice to hold onto.  She can feel the weight of her dress pulling her down.  Dimitri comes running up.  Anya tries to move towards him, but her piece of ice flips and she goes under.  She tries to kick hard and swim back towards the surface, but to her horror, it froze over.  She can’t get out.  She starts banging on the ice from below.  Dimitri arrives and sees her through the ice.

            “Hang on!” he yells as he starts banging on the ice with his fist.  Anya continues to beat the ice, when she hears footsteps behind her.  From the under the water, she can see a bunch of feet running on the surface.  Dimitri stops banging and stands up.  Anya from underneath sees 5 pairs of feet against Dimitri’s one pair.  Then she hears gunshots.  Dmitri falls face first onto the ice above Anya.  She can see his lifeless face.  She lets out a scream, further deplenishing her air.  She starts to sink.  As she goes down, she sees Dimitri repeatedly getting shot, with his blood seeping into the water.  The cold and water overtake her, and darkness fills her sight.  She stops moving as all goes silent. 

* * *

 

Anya wakes up with a start.  She sits up, and realizes she has been sweating.  She goes into the washroom.  The sound of running water wakes up Dimitri, and when he looks over he can see Anya is shaken up.

            “What happened?  Did you have a nightmare?” he asks as he walks up.  Anya turns suddenly and hugs him tight.

            “Oh god Dima, it was horrible.  You were shot, I drowned, and worse, I think I heard Rasputin.”  Anya cried into Dimitri’s chest.  His pulse quickened when he heard that dreaded name.

            “What do you mean you heard him?  Anya, you destroyed him, the curse is broken.  He can’t come back.”

            “But it sounded like he was there.  A voice said the curse came back.  Oh Dimitri, I thought this was over.”  Dimitri lifts her chin up in a reassuring manner.

            “It is over Anya.  Rasputin is dead once and for all.  Nothing is going to happen, not while I’m around.  And we’re protected.  Trust me, nothing is going to happen.  Whatever is trying to hurt you will have to go through me first.”

            “That’s what I’m worried about.  I saw you get shot.  Please don’t go with mission.  Stay with me, I don’t want to lose you.”

            “If that’s what you want, I’ll stay.  Anything for you my dear, anything for you.”  He kisses her to make her feel better.  “Are you ready to go back to bed, or do you need more time?”

            “I think I’m ok now.  Is it ok if we sleep arm in arm for the rest of the night?”

            “Of course.  Anything for you.”  The couple goes back to bed.

            “Dimitri.”

            “Yes Anya?”

            “I love you.”

            “I love you too.”  He kisses her as he puts his arms around her and they fall asleep.


	10. Expressing in more than one way

In a dark apartment, a man sits at a desk, smoking a cigarette and speaking on the phone.  The only light is a desk lamp, accompanied by an ashtray, a newspaper, and two passports, a Soviet one and a fake one.  A shoulder holster with a gun completes ensemble.

            “I saw her _majesty_ today, she went to a meeting today at a hotel.  The Lafayette.  She met with some foreign agents.  I believe she knows now about her brother,” says the seated man.  His conversation partner on the other end replies.  “Don’t worry, the operation will go along as planned.  She’ll now become desperate to reunite with her brother.  I’ll make sure she does.  And then they’ll both be destroyed, and the Autocrats along with them.”  Another pause for the other end of the line.  “I’m quite sure I’m able to do it.  They don’t suspect at all.  With any luck, we’ll kill the Crosses in the process, finish what we started.”  His partner counters.  “I won’t kill him right out, I’ll try to get them all at once.  Hopefully, our own forces we receive them in the Motherland, there they can truly receive their punishments.”  Another pause.  “Oh no, I won’t be with her detail, I’ll be flying over with the main force.  She is going by train and we’ll meet her in Ankara.”  The soviet saboteur looks down at the newspaper, whose headline exclaims:

**“GRAND DUCHEES TO MEET WITH ATATURK”**

**“Symbolic Peace to be Made between Russians and Turks”**

            Include with the headline was a picture of Anya, with Dimitri, boarding the Orient Express for Istanbul.

            “Don’t worry, I’ll make sure she’ll arrive to her end.”

 

* * *

 

“Well, the publicity has seem to have done the trick,” Oliver says as he lays the paper down his small desk.  Reclining in his cabin on board the Orient Express, Oliver felt the mission was off to a great start.  “Turkey is already preparing for your arrival your grace.”  He looks through the partition door to the two occupants of the cabin next door.  Anya just sits staring out the window, petting Pooka on her lap.  Dmitri too looks out the window.  The couple have been quiet the whole trip so far, other than a few greetings here and there.  “Have you two been through the alps before?” Oliver inquires, his umpteenth attempt to break the ice.

            “Once, when we went to Venice,” replies Anya, still looking out the window.

            “Did you enjoy it?” Oliver asks, seeing that this is farthest he’s gotten so far in having a conversation with the Russians.

            “We did,” Dimitri says, still looking out the window.  Oliver sighs, realizing he is again unsuccessful.  Pooka whines, upset on how Anya and Dimitri aren’t their usual selves.

            “Is your dog ok?” asks Oliver, genuinely looking out for the dog, “is he alright?”

            “She’s a she, and yes, she’s alright, right Pooka?” Anya asks.  Pooka replies with a noise that served as the dog equivalent of ‘maybe, not really’.  Oliver motions the dog over.

            “Come here Pooka, that’s a good girl,” says Oliver, as Pooka comes over and is eagerly picked up by the more cheerful person in the room.  “She’s a lovely mutt, aren’t you?” Oliver playfully asks.  Pooka barks happily in agreement.  Anya stares across the room, not particularly happy that her dog left her.  Dimitri though, for possibly the first time the whole trip, smiled.

            “Well, looks like Pooka made a new friend that isn’t Vlad for once,” Dimitri chuckles.  Anya glares as him.

            “Vlad?” Oliver asks.  Pooka yips at her portly friend’s name.

            “You haven’t met him?  He’s an old friend of ours, helped me get her grace out of Russia.”  Oliver takes a moment to process.

            “Oh!  Count Popov!  Ah, ok.  Vladimir Popov.  The Empress mentioned him.  We haven’t formally met yet.  Sounds like quite a character.”

            “You bet.  He melts every time Pooka is near him.”

            “I can’t blame him, she’s so adorable.”  At least the guys were loosening up.  Anya still stays silent.

            “You know, there’s one thing that I’ve been wondering about.  The other night, the Embassy ball, you called me a kitchen boy.  I know you’re a secret agent and all, but how did you know?”

            Oliver puts Pooka down is his lap.  “Oh yeah, sorry if I caught you off guard that night-“

            “That’s putting it lightly,” Anya interjects.  Oliver grimaces.

            “Again sorry, I meant no offense when I said that.”

            “You shouldn’t have said it then-“

            “Anyway,” Dimitri says trying to steer the conversation back to the original question, “how did you know?”

            “The Dowager told me.  When we received the letters, we went to her to confirm not only Alexei, but also yourself your highness.  We wanted to make sure we weren’t being fooled.  Your grandmother told us everything, from the revolution to your reunion.  I’m glad you two found each other again.”  Anya softens a touch at Oliver’s last comment.

            “Thank you Mr. Cross, I appreciate that.”

            “You’re welcome ma’am, and you may call me Oliver if you wish.”  Pooka again barks in approval.  “You know,” Oliver says to Pooka, “you make me miss my dogs back home looking at you.”

            “You have dogs, Mr. Cross?” asks Anya, not feeling that her and Oliver were informal enough yet to be on a first name basis.

            “Several.  A German Shepard, two golden retrievers, and a husky.  They’re back at our California estate.”

            “California?/Estate?” Anya and Dimitri ask simultaneously, respectively.

            “So the rich playboy act at the ball wasn’t an act?” asks Dimitri.

            “I hammed it up a little, but yeah my family is genuinely rich.  We’re modest millionaires, however.”

            “Isn’t that an oxymoron?” asks Anya.  Oliver smirks at how it does sound like one.

            “From a certain point of view, yes, but just because we’re rich doesn’t mean we have to act like it.  We still behave humanly and treat everyone else humanly.  It’s our family code of honor.  We have a saying too:  ‘Live honesty, act modestly, think rightesously.’  And because of that,” Oliver chuckles, “we’re very much disliked among our peers.”  Dimitri and Anya chuckle along.  It was nice to meet someone who was down to earth despite being well endowed.  A nice contrast to the high society snobs they met at the ball and who harassed them on the honeymoon.

            “Where’s the money come from?” asks Dimitri.  Anya swats his elbow.  “Ow!  What?”

            “That’s none of our business,” says Anya.

            “True, its ‘impropah’ after all to ask about one’s money,” Oliver says, putting on airs, “who cares though.  We’re stockbrokers and accountants by trade, but we have investments in and manage other businesses.  Hotels, newspapers, railroads, shipping, and movies among other things.”

            “Movies?” Anya perks up and leans forward.  It seems Oliver finally broke the ice.

            “Oh yeah, we own a movie studio.”

            “Which one?”

            “Alliance Studios.”

            “I don’t think we visited that one.  We did go to Universal and MGM when were in Hollywood,” Anya looks to Dimitri for confirmation.  He just shrugs.

            “You know better than me,” he replies.

            “You two visited Hollywood?  Did you enjoy it?”

            “Oh yes!  I loved it!  It was an amazing place.  We went to the Chinese theater, and the Egyptian one.  We saw _The Jazz Singer_ there.  That was amazing!  A talking motion picture!  That’s the future right there!  We saw it 5 times, it’s just so- ah- I can’t describe it.”  Anya continues to gush, much to Oliver and Dimitri’s amusement.  Anya turns red and sheepish.  “Sorry, I just really enjoy film.”  Oliver chuckles.

            “It’s fine ma’am, I feel the same way.  Sound is the future; our studio is being converted to sound as we speak.  We should have our first ‘talkie’ before the year is out.  I appreciate your excitement; had no idea you’re a movie fan.”

            “It’s more of an interest of film as a whole.  Ever since I was young back in the palace, I drove the family crazy with all the photos I took.  Maria threatened to smash the camera because I was using it so much.  Papa intervened before that happened; he really supported my hobby and-“ Anya stops mid-sentence.  “I- I forgot about that until now…” her mind wanders.

            _“Anastasia!  Hold still.  I can’t take your photo if can’t sit still,” laughs Nicholas._

_“But I want to take a picture of you with me!  Maria says she’ll agree to be in one if I can do that.”_

_“Did she now?” Nicholas pause for a moment, then beckons a servant over.  “Go fetch a mirror.  The biggest one you can find.”  The servant bows and leaves.  “Now you’ll be able to your photo, my princess.”_

_“Oh Papa, thank you!”  Anastasia jumps into the Czar’s arms._

_“Easy there dear, I almost dropped the camera!” Nicholas laughs.  The servant returns with the mirror._

_“Where do you want it, your highness?”_

_“Just hold it for a moment as I let Anastasia take a photo of us.”  Anastasia grabs the camera excitedly.  “Let me know when you’re ready dear.”_

_“Ok, 3, 2, 1, smile!” Anastasia presses the clicker on the Kodak brownie._

_“Wonderful dear!  How about another?  We’ll each make out best funny face, sound good?”_

_“Yes!  Wait till Grandmamma sees it!”  They take another photo…_

            Anya’s mind comes back to the train; tears in her eyes with a single tear rolling down her cheek.

            “Sorry, I just remember how my father and I loved taking photos.”  Dimitri offers Anya a handkerchief to dab her eyes.

            “Allow me to apologize, I didn’t mean to make you cry,” Oliver says.

            “It’s fine, they’re happy tears.  As you can see though, cameras and film hold a special place in my heart.  I even tried my hand at developing film.  I’ll have to ask Grandmamma to make a dark room.”

            “I doubt she’ll say no, considering you haven’t let you camera left your side since you got it,” replies Dimitri, “she’ll see how hopeless you are and facilitate your addiction.”  Anya cocks a brow at that last comment.

            “Oh, afraid I’ve been neglecting you my prince.  It’s understandable; I can see your handsome face whenever I want.  I take photos of things so I can always remember them.”

            “Nice save,” Dimitri replies, “but I do think you like your camera more than me sometimes.”

            “Don’t worry, I couldn’t possibly think of replacing you.  Where else can I get a shoulder to steady my camera on?”  Dimitri playfully pushes Anya at this.

            “Oh get out of here…”

            “If you don’t mind me asking,” Oliver interrupts, “what camera do you have.  I know more about movie cameras, but I take my Kodak out once in awhile.”

            “Oh boy, you’re gonna regret asking that,” Dimitri rolls his eyes as Anya gets up to get her camera from her trunk.

            “I picked it up before we took a ship to America.  I wanted to take a photo of the Statue of Liberty.  I put it- ah!  Here it is!”  Anya pulls out a small red leather case.  “My Kodak Vest Pocket-“

            “A Kodak Vest Pocket?  Are you kidding me?”  Oliver goes to his suitcase.  “It just so happens…” Oliver pulls out his own Kodak Vest Pocket “I have one in Blue!”  Anya laughs.

            “I see you have great taste.  It’s so convenient right?  This is so much better than the old blockish brownie.  I have one of those too, but this is easier to pack.”

            “I say the same thing,” Oliver says nodding in agreement, “I wrote a letter to Mr. Eastman himself commending the product.  I have to ask, did you get any movie star snaps when you were in Hollywood?”

            “Are you kidding, she used her ‘royal privilege’ to meet Charlie Chaplin!” Dimitri laughs.

            “Dimitri!” Anya’s cheeks turn a deep red out of embarrassment.

            “What, it’s true, and you had no shame or regrets about it!”  A big toothy grin appears on Dimitri’s face.  He was clearly enjoying teasing his wife.

            “Really?” Oliver asks, “You’ve met him?  Amazing fellow isn’t he?  He and my father worked together briefly, setting up a film school, and proposing what later became the Academy.  Mayer was the real force behind that though.  Even though I’ve acted, it’s still surreal to meet the real stars in person and realize they’re people too so to-“

            “Wait,” Anya raises a hand to stop Oliver, “you’re an actor?”

            “Well,” Oliver shrugs, “sort of?  I haven’t done it recently.  The last thing I was in was _Rumrunners_ in ’26, as a reformed street rat.  Before that I was in _The Drummerboy_ , _Treasure Island_ , and I did a lot _Two Brothers_ comedies with Ben before he became a fulltime revenuer.”

            “Oliver, you’re too modest for your own good.”

            “I get that a lot,” Oliver chuckles.  At that moment there’s a knock at the door.

            “Mr. Cross?  The dinning steward is asking whether her highness will be having-“

            “Hold on, I can’t hear you through the door.”  Oliver opens it to see one of the agents.  “What was that about dinner?”

            “The steward is asking if her highness wants dinner in her compartment or in the dinning car?  Oh, forgive me your grace,” the agent bows.

            “I guess we’ll take it in the dining car?  Care to join us Oliver?”

            “It’d be my pleasure your highness,” Oliver bows, “thanks for the heads up.” He says to the agent.  “Shall we?” Oliver motions.  Anya and Dimitri leave Oliver’s cabin.

            “Oh by the way Oliver, Anya is just fine,” Anya assures Oliver.

            “As you wish, Anya.” Oliver smiles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is where some of the eastereggs start showing up. Popov, for example, I took from the Broadway show. I'm glad they finally gave Vlad a name. And the Hollywood reference are obvious. With the camera, I actually researched popular cameras of the 1920s. I knew about Kodak Brownies, but the vest pocket coming in multiple colors was a pleasant surprise!


	11. Next Stop Destiny

            “Then the young boy says, ‘But father I told the truth about pushing the outhouse over, like George Washington and the cherry tree with his father.  Why are you yelling at me?’ ‘Because George Washington’s father wasn’t in the cherry tree when he felled it!’” Oliver concludes.  The trio bursts out laughing at their table, drawing stares from the rest of the diners.  Anya and Dimitri took awhile to compose themselves, much to Oliver’s amusement.  “That’s a classic one right there, always gets ‘em rolling in the aisles.”

            “I have to agree with you!” Anya struggles to say between laughs and gasps.  Dimitri is nearly falling out of his seat.  Anya grabs him when he does almost start falling over.  “I haven’t laughed like that in long time.”

            “You’re telling me!” Dimitri says, as he starts calming down.  Tears were both in their eyes.

            “I got plenty more where that came from!” Oliver says mischievously.

            “Please, no more for now, I think we’ve bothered the other passengers enough,” Anya says, “besides the waiter bringing our soups.”  Right on cue comes said waiter bringing steaming bowls of soup.  Anya, Dimitri, and Oliver put their napkins in their laps.

            “Ah yes, potato leek soup, one of my favorites,” Oliver excitedly rubs his hands together.  “And being on the Orient Express makes it better.”

            “Certainly looks better that what Comrade Phlegmenkoff use to serve us,” Anya says recalling her life back in the orphanage.  “It would be nothing more than a bowl of water with a few potato chunks in it.  And if we were lucky, we’d get a ration of meat.”

            “At least you had a guaranteed meal.  I took any food I can get on the street,” Dimitri snarks as he takes a spoonful.

            “You really want to have another ‘who had it worse’ argument?”

            “Oh no your grace, I’d rather not, we’ve settled it already anyway.”

            “Good,” relies Anya with a knowing nod as if she won the non-existing argument.  It was a common thing between the two of them, who had it worse growing up during the revolution, Anya as a ward of the state or Dimitri as a brat on the street.  It did have a tendency to get heated sometimes.  But both never held any grudges towards each other over it.

            “You know, if you don’t mind me asking,” Oliver says after a taking a piece of bread with cheese, “since you two grew up with Soviet Union so to speak, how did you two not ‘fall in line’?  I mean, if you don’t mind Anya, since you in particular didn’t remember who you were, why didn’t you become a Komsomol?”  Anya pauses for a moment, and a warm, content smile forms on her face.  She reaches to her neck pulls up a gold chain.

            “This is what kept me together.”  She takes it off and hands it to Oliver, who reads the inscription.

            “ _Together in Paris_.  So this is the famous necklace, huh?”

            “Yes, through those years at the orphanage, when ever Phlegmenkoff yelled at me or forced me into line, I would look at that necklace and know that I had life outside of Russia.  That my family was in Paris.  That I was somebody, somewhere.  It kept me going, and to some extent, kept me sane.  I could still recite the texts of Lenin and Marx if I wanted to, but that necklace prevented me from falling in completely.”  Oliver hands it back with a new appreciation.

            “And it’s nice to see we’re all better for it,” he nods.  “What about you Dimitri?”

            “Me?” he chuckles, “I fell in with different gangs every time they would try to round up the street urchins and educate them.  Eventually I hooked with up Vlad, and the two of us would weave our way through the cracks in Petersburg.  They never got us.  I got the all the Soviet education I ever needed at the butt of rifle.  That’s when this all got bent out of shape,” he points to his nose, “Granted I still lucked out, I got my good looks despite it.”

            “To an extent,” Anya slyly quips as she sips her wine.

            “Hey, still better than the alternative.  But when I came too, I did have a bit of amnesia.  Then I saw the music box and realized I was in the palace and remembered I was a kitchen boy.  Without the music box, I’d probably joined the revolution too.  Heck, looks like you’ve been saving me ever since we informally met.”

            “I think it’s more a long the lines we’ve been saving each other ever since then.”

            “That’s right,” Oliver interjects, “your grandmother told me, you were the boy that got them out through the secret passage.  You guys really are like a fairy tale, destined to be together.”

            “I agree, especially when I discovered he had a crush on me since our young palace days,” Anya smirks.  Now it was Dimitri’s turn to blush, which he does as he turns his head to save face.

            “Well,” he shrugs, “everything turned out in the long run.  And I did end up winning the princess.”  He takes her hand.

            “I bet you would’ve regardless.” Oliver proposes.  Anya and Dimitri turn.

            “What do you mean?” she asks.

            “Well, after listening to you two and reading about you two, even if you both lost your memories and ended up ‘loyal citizens’, I bet you would’ve still ended up together.  Fate is a persistent mistress after all.”  Anya and Dimitri furlough their brows in thought and look at each other.  Anya tries picturing herself at the fish factory with Dimitri; while Dimitri does the same while thinking he’d probably be an office worker for the state.

            “Let’s not dwell on that,” Dimitri quickly sputters out.

            “Agree,” Anya rapidly replies.

            “Sorry, didn’t mean to make you two uncomfortable,” Oliver apologizes.

            “It appears to be a trend Oliver,” Anya comments, which led to a round of awkward chuckles.

            “Anyway,” Oliver takes his glass of spring water, “a toast to how far we’ve come.”  Anya and Dimitri take their wine glasses and raise theirs to Oliver’s

            “Agree,” they both say.  The glasses clink.

            “Nostrovia!” the trio says.  As they sip, Oliver notices out the window.

            “It appears we’re pulling into Milan.”  He stands up and takes out his camera from earlier, and tries to take a shot of the station through the window.  “I still can’t get over how big European train stations are.  I’m curious what the new station will look like when it’s done.”  He lines up his camera and lines up a few shots.  Anya gets up to follow suit.  Dimitri just sits; chin in hand as the two take photos.

            “Beautiful city by the look of it, we gotta make a return trip, right Dimitri?” Anya asks.  Dimitri just nods.  The two camera bugs sit down and continue eating, occasionally looking out the window at the passengers running to and fro among the platforms.  As their soups are taken away, one of the agents of the escort party comes up to the table.

            “Mr. Cross, this telegram was waiting for you in the train station,” he hands him the telegram.

            “Thank you Anton.  Oh, your highness, this is Anton Santorino.  He’s our communications officer for the trip, handling logistics and such.  He planned out your whole itinerary for you in Turkey.  You’ll probably be speaking with him a lot when we get closer to Turkey.”

            “It is be a pleasure to be serving you, your highness,” Anton bows and takes Anya’s hand and kisses it.  Anya is caught off guard; she’s still not fully use to the royal treatment.  “I have everything arranged, it will run like clockwork.  Unfortunately, I will not be escorting you personally, as I will be going on the expedition, but I will make sure those in my charge will take good care of you.”

            “Oh, well, thank you Anton.  I’m sure I’m safe in your capable hands,” Anya replies.

            “Much so.  Though I do wish sometime before Istanbul that you’d come to my cabin.  I would like to brief you on the itinerary, and introduce to your body doubles.”  Anya’s eyebrows rise at that.  She forgot that was part of the arrangement.

            “Well,” she says not really knowing what to say, “I hope they’re up to the task.”

            “Oh they are, trust me,” Oliver says, “my family handed picked them from our studio.  One is Anna Altomare, fresh from Broadway, and the other is Elizabeth Ryan, who is a dead ringer for you, especially in voice.  They both understand the gravity of the situation and have been sworn to secrecy.”  Anya sits back listening intently.  Two years ago she had no idea who she was, now she has two people impersonating her to protect her.

            “Thank you gentlemen, for all you’ve done.”  Anton and Oliver nod.

            “That’ll be all Anton,” Oliver says.  Anton leaves the dining car.  “You can trust Anton, he’s been with the service for 5 years now.  Knows the Parisian literary scene like the back of his hand.”

            “I’m sure we can, what’s the telegram by the way?” asks Dimitri.

            “Oh! I completely forgot about it.”  Olive looks at the paper to read.  “It’s from Benjamin.  Says the plane trip to Rome went well, and that they’re on their way to Istanbul and Ankara.  Expect telegram in Belgrade of arrival in Ankara.  Everything seems to be going smoothly so far.  And here comes the main course!”  Waiters come from the kitchen bearing trays for all the tables in the dining car.

* * *

 

Diner and dessert were finished and now the trio retired to their cabins.

            “Oh, before I forget,” Oliver goes into his room and comes back with a folder, “here’s the dossier on what you’re be doing in Turkey.  It has the files on everyone on the mission.  So when you talk to Anton tomorrow, you won’t get blindsided.  If you need anything else, I’ll be right next-door.  Goodnight.”

            “Goodnight Oliver,” says Anya as she and Dimitri enter her cabin.

            “Well, today went well.  We ate good food and made a new friend it seemed.  At least you found another person to ramble on about film with,” said Dimitri as he took off his suit jacket and began to undress.

            “Oh shush you, it’s a hobby, everyone has one.  Like you and conning remember?” Anya teases as she puts away her necklace.

            “Excuse you, that was a profession, not a hobby,” Dimitri replies indignantly.

            “Well I guess you have to find a hobby then,” Anya retorts as she gets her pajamas out of her suitcase.

            “I have two at least, saving a princess and…” he sneaks up behind her and puts his arms around her, “loving one as well.”  Anya shrieks with delight with Dimitri’s surprise hug and kisses on her neck.

            “And I guess loving a former conman is a hobby of mine as well,” Anya says as she turns around and kisses Dimitri.  He returns the kiss in earnest.  This goes on for about a minute when they break apart, catching their breaths.  “As much as I would love to, Dima, I don’t think we can go farther than that.  I mean, the walls are thin and beds are narrow.  I don’t want Oliver, along with the entire train, to hear us.”  Dimitri turns to the partition wall’s door.

            “Good point,” he nods in agreement.

            “But don’t worry,” Anya traces his jaw with her fingers, finishing with another kiss, “we’ll get a chance soon.  Now get ready for bed,” she finishes with a peck on the cheek.

            “As you command your grace,” Dimitri replies.

* * *

 

            Later that night, Anya and Dimitri are asleep.  Dimitri is in the top bunk and Anya in the bottom.  The train was rolling through the Italian night, on its way to Yugoslavia.  The clickity-clack of the wheels hums a lullaby for the passengers.  But not for Anya, she tosses and turns in her berth.

            “Urg… uh…nrgh…ahhh…” she groans, and then wakes up.  “Dimitri?” she asks.  No response.  She looks around the cabin and sees nothing but the blue glow of the nightlight.  Yet, something sees off.  “Dimitri?”  She climbs up to the upper berth, and see it empty.  “Now where’d he go?”  She leaves her cabin and goes into the hallway, also bathed in a blue glow.  And the sleeping car attendant wasn’t there at his desk.  Anya notices how quiet everything is.  “This doesn’t seem right.”

            “ _Are you sure, your grace?”_   In a flash, the car is bathed in a green glow all too familiar.

            “NO!  Not you!  Not again!” Anya screams as the temperature drops and ice starts to form on the windows.  She starts shivering and regrets not wearing slippers.  She turns to go back to her cabin when she comes face to an oily cloud of smoke filling the hall, with eerily familiar eyes.

            “ _We meet again your grace.”_   Anya stumbles back and falls onto the icy floor.  She tries backing away.

            “No!  I destroyed you in Paris!  You’re dead.”  The black cloud advances to her, taking the form of the destroyed sorcerer, Rasputin.

            “ _And yet here we are.  Besides, I’ve been dead before.  Time is on my side.  I’m not finished with you, Anastasia.”_   With a raised hand, the icy ground freezes Anya’s hands and feet in place, trapping her.  Anya’s eyes go wide with terror.

            “DIMITRI!” she screams “Oliver!  Anyone!”

            “ _No oNe CaN sAVe YOu, yOUr GRacE!”_   Water leaks from the pipes, flooding the floor of the car, submerging Anya just enough to cover her.

            “Noooo!” she screams as the water covers her, her yells turning to gargles.

            “ _DEATH TO THE ROMANOVS!”_ Rasputin screams as he leaps onto Anya, his boney hands around her throat.  Anya losses consciousness.  And wakes up screaming.

            “Anya!  Anya!  What’s wrong?” Dimitri yells as he leaps from his bunk to the ground to comfort Anya.  “Anya, Anya!  You’re here with me.  You’re safe!  Wake up!”  Anya wakes up and sees Dimitri.  “It was just a nightmare.  You’re with me, you’re fine.”  He hugs her hard.  Anya just weeps into his shoulder.

            “Oh Dima, Dima, it’s not over, he’s back, he’s back,” she hoarsely whispers through her tears.  “Rasputin’s going to kill me, kill us.”

            “No he won’t!  He’s dead, and I won’t let anyone hurt you.”  At that point there’s an urgent knocking at the door.

            “Anya!  Dimitri!  Is everything alright in there?”  Oliver yells through the door.  Dimitri gets up and unlocks the door.  Oliver comes in brandishing a gun.  Behind him are another agent and the conductor.  “What happened?”

            “Anya had a nightmare.  She’s had them before, but they’ve been happening more frequently than usual, and more intense it seems.”  Oliver puts his gun away and kneels in front of Anya as Dimitri sits beside her.

            “Do you need anything?  Philip, go get some water.”  The agent outside the door nods and goes gets it.

            “Anything else, mademoiselle?” the conductor asks.  Anya just shakes her head no.

            “I think we just need the water and some time alone,” Dimitri says.  The conductor nods and then leaves.  Anya just remains in Dimitri’s arms.  Philip comes back with some water and hands it to Oliver who hands it to Anya.  Philip leaves.

            “Are you better now?” Oliver asks.

            “I think we just need some time alone,” Dimitri responds.  Oliver nods in understanding.  He gets up to leave.

            “If you do need anything, I’ll be next door if you need me,” he closes the door when he leaves.

            “He means well, the kid, but I don’t think he can help,” says Dimitri.

            “Why won’t he go away?  I destroyed Rasputin.  I smashed the reliquary.  Why is he haunting me?”

            “I wish I could tell you why Anya, but it breaks my heart that I can’t.”  Dimitri kisses her fingertips, bringing a small simile to her face.  “I can say though, that you have defeated him before, you can do it again.  You are strong, don’t forget that.”  He squeezes her reassuringly.

            “Thank you Dima.  I think these nightmares have come back because of all of this Alexei business.  Rasputin seems to be getting strong with each nightmare.  I have to see Alexei before its too late.”

            “You’re making it sound like he is going to kill you.  Anya, he’s not going to.  How can something dead kill you?”

            “I’m sorry, I guess I’m worked up.  But I felt his hands on my neck.  I tasted the water as he drowned me.  Besides, he vowed to destroy my family.  If I reunite with sooner than he expects, I might finally be able to break the curse.  I know I said I didn’t want you going, but now…” she lets her thoughts trail off.

            “I can go if you-“

            “No, no, I’m tired.  We’ll talk about it tomorrow.  But thank you for everything Dima.”  She hugs him.  “I love you Dimitri.”

            “I love you too, Anya.”  They kiss.  He kisses her forehead and the top of her head.  “Are you ready to go back to bed?”

            “I think so.”

            “Remember, I’m right above you.”

            “Will do, my guardian angel.”  The two of them settle back to sleep.

 

* * *

 

            “It’s an honor your majesty, I promise we won’t let you down,” said Anna.

            “Yes ma’am, you’re visage is in good hands,” said Elizabeth.  The two body doubles were leaving Anton’s cabin after formally meeting Anastasia.  The three of them hit it off right away, with their headstrong attitudes surprisingly not conflicting with one another.  In fact, they bonded over it.  Liz and Anya especially got along, considering Liz was an actress in Hollywood by trade.  Anya asked her a lot of questions about that.  For now, their time came to an end.

            “We’ll have drinks later in the lounge,” Anya calls as the two girls walk away.  “I like them,” she says to Dimitri.  Dimitri quietly, slowly nods.  One Anya was enough to deal with; three of them had him breaking out into a cold sweat.

            “They’re… ahem… real spitting images of you, my dear.  Though nothing compares to the original.”

            “Thank you Dimitri.  I would hope so.” Anya winks.

            “Yes, they are perfect doubles.  Mr. Cross made the right choice.  I bet Ms. Ryan could fool the whole task force.” Anton comments.

            “I agree, she sounds exactly like me.  It’s surreal,” says Anya.  She then yawns.  “Sorry, I had a hard time sleeping last night.”

            “It’s fine ma’am, that’s why God gave us coffee,” Anton chuckles, “I’m glad I could pick some up when we stopped in Milan the other day.  So your majesty, any questions about your itinerary?  Again, I won’t be with you as I’m going on the mission.  But Benjamin Cross will be escorting you while you’re in Ankara.  You’ll see the capital, sit on parliament, and visit some museums and the countryside.”

            “It’s all very good, thank you Anton,” says Anya, but she looks uncomfortable.

            “Is something wrong your majesty?”

            “Anton, do you have any siblings?”

            “Uh, no, your grace.  I am an only child.”

            “I read your file, you’re from Russia originally?”

            “Yes,” Anton sits up straight, “I don’t remember much of it.  We fled when I was very young.  My father perished in Russia due to his ideas.  My mother came to Italy and remarried.  I took on my stepfather’s last name.  Worked with the Italian gov’t cracking down on the mafia, and through there met the Crosses and the Secret Service in America.”

            “You do sound like a man we can trust, Anton.”

            “I do hope so ma’am, I try.”

            “Well, we need your help.  And we need you to trust us as much as we’ll trust you.  You understand the gravity of the whole situation we’re in, yes?”

            “Yes ma’am.”

            “Can you understand how I feel about having my brother back?  My only immediate family left?”

            “I can imagine to an extent.”

            “Well, then you can imagine how desperate I am to get him back?”

            “Yes.”

            “And you saw how I was with those women, how stubborn and headstrong I can be.”

            “…Yes,” Anton didn’t know where this was going.

            “Well Anton, I need your help to get me and Dimitri on the mission.  I want rescue my brother myself.”  Anton nearly chokes on his coffee.

            “What?!” he shouts and then lowers his voice.  “What?  Do you realize how dangerous that is?  It’s dangerous enough already, with our men and your brother already at high risk.  To go in person would be an international incident!”

            “And?  It’s my brother.  He’s last remaining part of my family.  It’s worth it.  I want him back.  No matter what.”  Anya puts on her best ‘Empress’ face and levels her glare at Anton.  He sighs heavily.

            “Did she talk to you about this?” Anton asks Dimitri.  He nods.

            “Yep, we talked about this morning.  I tried talking her out of it, but she won me over.  Besides, she can confirm Alexei right then and there.  You’re the planner; you can make it work.  You can get us uniforms.  I can even help you forge the papers.  Plant some fake threat that makes the use of doubles required.”

            “What about the Crosses?  Did they approve of this?”

            “They don’t know, and they’re not going to know.” Anya commands.  “We tag along in disguise, save my brother, come back, and we all go home to Paris.  And we’ll do it real quiet like.  And if you get in trouble, just blame on me and my ‘royal privilege’.”  Anton sighs deeply again and looks down at his lap, his mind deep in thought.  Anya and Dimitri wait, the ticking of his watch becomes audible in the room along with the rumble of the train wheels.

            “Ok, I’ll do it, but you’ll have to listen to me and what I say about what’s going on in the expeditionary force.  You’re going to need disguises, uniforms, and rations just to name a few things.”  Anya and Dimitri lean forward and listen as Anton pulls out new files.  Things are about to get interesting.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Anna Altomare is reference to both Christy Altomare, the actress playing Anya on Broadway, and Anna Anderson, the most famous Anastasia pretender. Elizabeth Ryan is a reference to Meg Ryan and Liz Callaway, the speaking and singing voices from Anastasia.


	12. Arrivals and Departures

            A man leans on against a lamppost in Ankara, the capital of Turkey.  In his hands he holds copy of the extra edition newspaper whose headline blares:

**RUSSIAN GRAND DUCHESS IN ANKARA TODAY**

**Her Imperial Highness Grand Duchess Anastasia Nikolaevna Romanova arrived in a cavalcade of cars.  President Ataturk himself greeted her as she stepped out of the car.  Despite a strained past between the two nations, its modern leaders, despite one being in exile, seem to have cordial relations, signifying hope that future bonds between Russia and Turkey will be strong when the time comes.  Protestors were seen at the front of parliament, but were out numbered by the supporters of the history-making meeting.  This is due most likely to President Ataturk’s open support of reconciliation.  In a prepared statement, the Office of the President said, “The Rivalry between the Ottoman Empire and Russian Empire is one that should rightfully be cosigned to the dustbin of history.  Now with the modern Republic of Turkey serving as a shining example of democracy triumphing over monarchy, we hope her majesty will take it to heart and use Turkey as inspiration for when the time comes for her and her government to write a Russian Constitution.”  President Ataturk and Her Majesty will be attending Parliament in a joint address of ‘looking to the future.’  The speeches will be made at…”**

            The man stops reading and looks up across the street at the parliament building, surrounded by crowds and policemen.

            “Fools,” he mutters to himself, “she has no government, no legitimate one anyway.  Russia now rightfully belongs to the people.  It will never return to autocratic rule.”  The Soviet agent folds the newspaper and crosses the street.  “I look forward when what we started in 1917 will be finished soon.”  Inside parliament, the chamber is packed in both the gallery and on the assembly floor.  President Ataturk is in the midst of giving a speech.  Oliver and Benjamin Cross seat in the galley, watching over the proceedings.

            “The President is quite good at this.  I can tell he’s sincere in his want of a democratic future.  Father made the right choice in putting an institute branch here,” Benjamin comments.

            “And when she comes to America, Anya will probably be a student.  Her brother too.  That’s gonna take some convincing.  I just hope she can pull off the speech.  One that we made it on the fly, and two that she’s never done this before.”

            “Her grandmother said she went through the training, and we grilled her on the train.  I have faith.  She has to either way.  Besides, sink or sail, the Soviets will notice.”  Oliver turns to Ben.

            “What do you mean?  I don’t want to make her look ridiculous.  Look at her she’s terrified.”  Oliver motions to Anya, whose hands can be seen wringing from the upper vantage point.  She keeps going over the first lines of the speech in her head, while fighting back inner voices of doubt.

            “She’s not the only one,” Ben uses his eyes to point to Dimitri, who is sitting next to them stoic as ever, looking directly at Anya.  Resting his chin on his balled fists, he stares across the room, offering support, forming a smile every time he makes eye contact with Anya.  Their minute facial movements and gestures imply that they’re having their own private conversation, conveying encouragement to one another.  At that moment the President ended his speech.

            “And now,” he booms, “with great honor, I introduce Her Highness, Anastasia Nikolaevna Romanova!”  He steps from the podium while applauding while the chamber does the same.  Anya takes a deep breath, and gets up from her chair and walks to the podium among the applause.

            “I can do this, I can do this, I can do this,” she whispers over and over to herself.  She stands before the microphone, and looks up to Dimitri, who offers a thumbs up.  Oliver and Benjamin follow suit.  Anya smiles a bit.  Another deep breath.

            “Gentlemen, President Ataturk.  Thank you.  If the treatment I’ve received so far is any inclination of how all citizens of this great republic behave, that I can tell you are well on your way to becoming a nation to be emulated.”  This is met with thunderous applause.  ‘So far, so good,’ she thinks…

* * *

 

            Two hours later, after the reception has ended, everyone reconvenes at a hotel.  Everyone is exhausted.  The political circus they just went through made sure of that, but none are more exhausted than Anya.

            “I’ve never been so nervous in my life.  I’ve never been so tired in my life.  My head is killing me.”  She moans as she rests her head in her hands.  Dimitri hands her a glass of vodka, as he takes one as well.  “I don’t ever want to that again.”

            “And you don’t have to,” says Ben, “that was the hardest part of the whole trip.  You’re over the hump.  Now you get to play tourist the next few days.”

            “You three at least, I have to go do the hard stuff now.  We set out tonight.”  Oliver holds his glass, looking at its contents, psyching himself up.

            “Are you read-“ Ben begins to say.

            “Yes,” Oliver cuts off.  Ben raises his hands.

            “Ok, I can take your place if you change your mind.”

            “No, I’m ready.  I’m in it now, I want to go, I need to go.”  Ben puts down his glass and hugs his brother.

            “You’ve grown a lot Oliver.  Make sure you come back in one piece.”

            “Of course Ben, I want to come back in one piece too.”  Anya and Dimitri stand up to shake Oliver’s hand.

            “Good luck Oliver.  I hope not only for my brother’s return, but yours as well,” Anya says.

            “Go get ‘em kid,” Dimitri says with a pat on the back.  Oliver just nods.

            “Thank you.  Thank you.  I’m going to get ready.”  He turns and walks out of the room.

            “I hope he really is ready,” Ben sighs.

            “If his briefings were any hint, he is,” Dimitri reassures.

            “Are you two ready?” Ben asks.  Dimitri and Anya nod.

            “How are you feeling?” asks Anya.

            “I’m a nervous wreck.  It’s one thing to plan and plan and plan, but when it actually happens, all the doubt seeps in.  I’m worried sick.  I admire my brother’s resolve, but being the older brother…” Ben trails off.  “My family’s gone through enough trauma, I don’t want to lose another sibling.”  Anya and Dimitri eyebrows rise in surprise.  Ben goes quiet.  “I don’t want to bring that up.  Negative thoughts bring negative consequences.  Gotta think positive.  Gotta think positive.”  Ben downs his vodka glass.  There’s a knock at the door, and Anton sticks his head in.

            “Forgive me for bothering you your highness, but I just need to go over one more thing with you and your doubles.  Can you come with me please?”

            “Excuse us Benjamin.  Don’t worry, everything’s going to be fine,” Anya says trying to bolster Ben’s confidence.  Ben nods as Anya and Dimitri leave the room.  He stands silent for a moment, before the tears start running down his face.  Now that his guest left, he drops the façade, and lets his emotions out.  He nearly collapses to the ground.  “Oh lord, let him be delivered safely.”  Ben pulls out a rosary and starts praying.  Meanwhile in the hallway, after rounding a corner, Anya leans in close to Anton.

            “Is everything ready?” whispers Anya.

            “Yes, we’re just about to iron out some details with your doubles, but I can get you on the task force.  We’ll talk about it after your doubles.”  Anya nods.  Now it was Anya’s and Dimitri’s turn to psych themselves up.

            “I hope we can pull this off.  I hope you can pull this off, Anton,” says Dimitri.

            “Don’t worry, I have a few tricks up my sleeve.  All that we want we be achieved.”

* * *

 

            At the Ankara train station, the next eastbound train is being made up.  A special sealed section containing the task force is coupled on.  Major Rossmount and other officers double check ammunition, rations, and other supplies.  Crates and boxes are loaded into freight cars.  Soldiers file on board.

            “Where is Mr. Santorino, we’re going to be late because of him.”  Maj. Rossmount checks his watch.  Oliver checks his too.

            “I don’t know.  I hope her majesty isn’t keeping him.”

            “If he doesn’t show up soon, we’re going to have to leave him.”

            “Well, I’ll try to manage, wait, here he comes now!”  On cue, Anton comes running up the platform.

            “Sorry gentlemen, had to square away some details with extra rations to make sure there’s enough for the person of interest.”

            “Good call, sir.” Says the Major.  “Time to go.”  Anton nods and boards the train.  Oliver follows as the Major waves the all clear to the conductor who waves to the engineer.  The train sounds its whistle and starts off.  As its wheels turn, no one notices two figures dart out of the shadows towards the train.  As it picks up speed, they run for the grab irons.  They scramble on board and make their way to a pre-arranged hiding place.  But someone may have saw something.

            “That’s strange,” muses Oliver as he looked out the window.

            “What is?” asks Anton.

            “I don’t know, thought I saw something.  Must’ve been some newspaper kicked up by the train.  Can’t tell in this light.  It’s probably nothing.”

            “You’re probably right.  Come now, get some rest you’re going to need it.”  Oliver nods and heads into the cabin.  Anton looks out the window and then closes it.  Now the adventure truly begins.


	13. Campsite Discovery

            The next few days the troop train headed east to the Soviet border.  The end of the line was Kars.  There the task force transferred to a truck convoy taking them north as far as Damal.  When they arrived, they again switched modes of transportation.  They mounted horses and began the trek to the border and the Soviet Union.

A week passed since the mission force first left Ankara.  They had crossed Turkish-Soviet border and were now deep inside Georgian SSR territory.  Large movements only happened at night and sleep was only attained when there was no immediate danger.  The soldiers made their best attempt to seem like a regular Soviet patrol, but each member stayed on their guard to make sure nothing gave them away.  They were at the foot of the Caucasus now, only a few more nights away until the rendezvous with the Tsarevich.

            “Alright chaps, listen up!” Maj. Rossmount exclaimed, “Our goal is in sight now.  Tomorrow we begin our ascent into the mountains.  There we will rescue the Tsarevich, and begin our long journey home.  Pitch your tents and get a good nights rest, we’ll be up early tomorrow.”  The Major retires to his own tent.  The horses are tired off as fires are lit and the men begin to set up their tents.  Soon each man finished their task and began enjoying their rations, except two soldiers off to the side of the man group who were struggling to get their tent up.  Oliver watched them keenly as he ate.  He watched those two soldiers the whole the mission, noticing how they kept to themselves, rarely ate beside a fire, and until now always needed help putting up a tent.  Since all the soldiers are preoccupied with their meals, none could assist the hapless two.  Oliver gets up and walks into the Major’s tent.

            “Sir,” he salutes, “I want to bring your attention to a matter.”

            “Yes Mr. Cross?” replies the Major as he stuffed tobacco in his pipe.

            “There are two soldiers struggling to put a tent up.  These are the same two soldiers that have been acting out of step with the rest of the troops.  I’m concerned that they’re spies.  I would like your permission to interrogate them.”

            “Permission granted, please bring them here, and have Philip stand guard.”  Oliver leaves the tent and motions Philip to stand.  Oliver walks over to the two struggling soldiers now silently arguing with each other, but go completely silent when Oliver arrives.

            “Having trouble gentlemen?” he asks.  Anya froze.  Though her clothes hid her identity with her hair stuffed under her hat, she dared not turn around lest her eyes gave her away.  She thinks for a moment, looking to Dimitri for support.  He just keeps staring at the ground, trying to make sense of the tent equipment.  ‘Thanks a lot,’ Anya muses to herself, ‘Alright, think fast…’

            “Uh… no, we’re alright, just uh… trying to make sense of the soil,” Anya says in a gruff voice muffled by her scarf. ‘Please go away,’ she thinks.  Dimitri ducks his head and tries to hold his mirth.  He couldn’t help but chuckle at Anya’s attempt at a man’s voice.  He turns his stifled laughs into a cough as if he was clearing his throat.

            “Don’t mind us sir, we’ll have our tent pitched in no time,” he says in a cheery tone.  Oliver stands their unconvinced.  Especially since this one soldier’s moustache was lopsided.  He pushes back his coat to reveal his holstered pistol and rest his hand on the grip.

            “How about you two come back with me to the major’s tent, I’m sure he can help.”  Anya and Dimitri both stop what they’re doing and look at each other.

            “Uh…*cough* don’t you think he doesn’t want to be disturbed?” asks Dimitri, trying to bail them out of this bind.

            “No he won’t,” Oliver draws his pistol, “he’s expecting you. Up.”  He motions with his gun for the two to stand.  “Hands where I can see them please.”  Anya and Dimitri raise their arms.  “Walk.”  With Oliver following, the disguised couple is marched into Maj. Rossmount’s tent, who finished writing his mission log as the trio came in.

            “Now then you two,” he brandishes his pipe, “we’ve noticed you have not really been carrying your weight during the mission.  Making others do your work, and not contributing to the camaraderie.  Needless to say, we know you’re not part of our group.  We only brought 24 soldiers, you two make it 26.  I thought you Soviets were a little more clandestine with your infiltrations.”  Anya and Dimitri exchanged glances.  This did not seem to be going to a good place.  “Well then, the offer is this, you hand over your weapons, become prisoners, and we may let you go when this is all over.”

            “I disagree sir,” interjects Oliver, “with all due respect sir, we are on a top secret mission, with limited supplies that cannot be spared.  These two will only slow us down.  I believe is best we get rid of them in the most efficient way possible.”  He puts his pistol to Anya’s cheek.  Her eyes go wide at the touch of the cold steel of a loaded gun.  Dimitri flinches, balling his fist, ready to defend his wife to the death.  But Oliver continues to gloat.

            “Honestly, if all Soviets are like you two, the world has nothing to fear.  Can’t even pinch a tent, pathetic.  Looks like this’ll be a mercy-“ Oliver pauses mid-sentence.  The stark blue eyes of one spy struck him, just like a pair in he saw in Paris.  “Wait a minute.”  He pulls down the scarf.  “Are you kidding me?” he asks in disbelief.  He takes off the hat, allowing red locks to fall.  Major Rossmount stands astonished.

            “Your Highness!  What the devil are you doing here?!”

            “I was about to ask the same thing.  We told you to stay in the capital!  Do you realize how much danger you have put yourself in?  All of us in?”  Oliver is enraged as the royal’s bold disregard for safety.

            “Surrrrrprise?” replies Anya meekly with innocent shrug.  Dimitri follows suit with a sheepish grin.  The agents were not amused to say the least.  Seeing their reactions, Anya mustered all the royal authority she could.  “Gentlemen, put yourself in my shoes.  My family as I once known it is gone.  I can barely remember them.  For ten years I was by myself raised as an orphan without a past or future.  I have been separated from my grandmother for ten years and have just reunited with her.  Now I learn that my brother, my only brother, my only living sibling, may be _alive_ and you expect me to idly sit in my ivory tower waiting for him to come, if he ever does.  No, I live too long without my family.  I’m done waiting and hoping.  I want my family back.  How would you act in my position?”  Dimitri places his hand in Anya’s for reassurance.

            “Trust me gentleman, when she wants something she digs in her heels till she gets it,” Dimitri says in support.  Oliver and Maj. Rossmount look at each other.  Oliver sighs.

            “Alright, it’s not like we can send you back anyway.  Therefore, for the rest of the mission, you will behave like soldiers as to not arouse suspicion among the other troops.  We’ll re-issue rations to see what we can scrounge up, but don’t expect much since we weren’t expecting you.  You will obey our orders and you will address Maj. Rossmount and myself as sir.  Is that clear?”  Despite being a young man, Oliver can carry himself and create an aura of authority.  It probably helps being an actor in his family’s movie studio.

            “Yes it is,” they grumbled.

            “Yes it is…”

            “Yes it is, _sir_ ,” Anya and Dimitri emphasize through gritted teeth.  Their annoyance showed on their faces.  They didn’t like following orders, each had their own rebellious streak and it showed when they bicker with each other, but having to listen someone their junior was just another annoyance they were dealing with on this trip.  It didn’t help that Oliver couldn’t stop a grin spreading on his face.

            “You’re dismissed,” says Oliver.  Anya and Dimitri turn to leave the tent.

            “And I thought you got on my nerves, your grace,” whispers Dimitri.

            “Likewise, maestro,” whispers back Anya.

            “Oh by the way,” asks Oliver.  Anya and Dimitri stop and look back.  “If you’re here, where’s your dog?”

            “Pooka’s with one of my body doubles.”

            “Ok, that’ll be all.  Philip, help these two with their tent.  And not a word about their identities.”  Philip nods and follows the couple out.  “That’s a new circumstance to count now sir.  But I think we’ll manage.”  Rossmount nods reassuringly as he puffs his pipe.

            “We’ll just have to double our efforts of protection.  I do hope everything goes well.”

            “Everything has so far, you just got to keep your chin up Gene, as you Brits say.”  Rossmount chuckles.  Meanwhile outside, Anton watches Anya and Dimitri be escorted to their tent, hoping they held up their secrecy pact.

            “Anton is giving us the evil eye.  Probably wondering if we ratted him out or not,” Dimitri muses, making sure Philip doesn’t hear him.

            “Well he has nothing to worry about,” Anya replies.  They arrive back at their tent.  Philip places his rifle on the ground.

            “O’right you two, ‘ere’s ‘ow you make ah tent.  O’u listen to me, and then make it o’urselves, understood?” Philip barks in thick cockney.  Anya and Dimitri look at each other and roll their eyes and got to work.


	14. Alexei Found

The task force headed into the mountains.  On rocky trails through forests each soldier wound their way over crests into valleys numerous times.  Mountain streams supplied replenishment of both body and spirit.  Despite the discipline and strain, Anya and Dimitri held fast, keeping pace with the other troops, much to their own surprise.  Dimitri was thankful that this time he had a cooperative horse.  Anya adjusted quicker than him to a soldier’s life.  “It’s like being back with Comrade Phlegmenkoff again, only outdoors, and clothes that fit,” she explained.  For a week and a half, the group trekked deeper into the mountains.  Then came the night they all waited for.  It was evening.  The sun did not yet set, but one would think so because of the mountains.  The main group waited on a ridge over looking a clearing.  Down below was a hunter’s cabin.  There the rendezvous would occur.  Soldiers began to set up a protective perimeter, and stoke the fire in the cabin.  Two went off to meet the prince’s escort.   Oliver sat with Anya and Dimitri, explaining what’s to come.

            “Our scouts will come back with Alexei to the shack.  Maj. Rossmount will enter and confirm it’s him.  Then he’ll signal to me for you to come down to meet him.  Your wait is almost over, your grace,” Oliver reassures.  He goes back to looking through his binoculars.  Anya just nods with a nervous grin.  She holds her tin cup of coffee tight, occasionally sipping.  Trembling ever so slightly from both excitement and nerves, Anya runs multiple scenarios through he head of what’s about to happen.  Her thoughts range from ‘will he remember me’ to ‘is he really Alyosha?’  Dimitri can see how apprehensive Anya is, and wraps his arm around her to reassure her and calm her.

            “Hey, hey, don’t be so nervous.  You acting like its the Paris opera house all over again.  It’s going to be fine.”  His says this for both of them.  He too is apprehensive, worrying whether or not the love of his life is going to have her heart broken if this person claiming to be Alexei turns out to be a fraud.  Dimitri hopes his apprehensiveness isn’t visible.  He doesn’t want to add to Anya’s.

            “Dima, you don’t know that.  I don’t know that.  It’s just…,” Anya searches for the words, “I have a chance of getting one more part of my family back.  I just hope, that this works.”  She leans into Dimitri, who allows it.

            “They’re coming back,” Oliver reports.  With that Anya leaps up and runs to Oliver’s side and looks early to where Oliver faces.  “There, through the pine,” he points, handing the binoculars to Anya, who grabs them eagerly.  She peers through the lens and sees five people on horseback.  One of which looked younger than the rest.

            “Please be my brother,” Anya whispers.  Dimitri takes the binoculars to look.

            “Ok, they’ve gone inside with the major.  I can’t believe this is happening.  Are you almost ready… Anya!”  Dimitri drops the binoculars as he grabs Anya.  In her excitement she forgot to breath and started to faint.

            “Oh no, not now,” says Oliver, “here.”  He hands Dimitri his canteen to give Anya water and to sprinkle water on her to bring her back.  Two soldiers come to help.  Oliver goes back to watching the cabin.

            “Come on Anya, now’s not the time to take a nap,” Dimitri quips as he fans her with his hat.

            “Oh don’t worry about me, I was just testing your reflexes, you’ve passed,” Anya quips back.  Nice to see their repore survived.  She takes a few sips of water and a few deep breaths.

            “Major Rossmount signaled me, it’s time.”  Oliver turns to the couple.  “Are you ready?”  Anya and Dimitri nod.

            “Yes, just help me get up, and make sure I don’t stumble.  The last thing I want to get is a bloody nose.”

            “Don’t worry your grace, I usually fill that quota,” Dimitri replies, hoping to cut the tension with a wisecrack.  The trio makes their way to the cabin with their escort.  Anya mentally prepares herself for what’s about to occur, be it Alyosha or not.  And the questions he’ll ask.  Then it hits her; her brother doesn’t know the sad truth of their family.  How was Anya going to handle answering those questions?  What was Alexei’s reaction going to be?  Can she handle this?  ‘No, now’s not the time for doubt, gotta think positive,’ she muses, ‘I’ll tell him the truth when we get home to Paris, with Grandmamma.  We’re about to be a family again. We’re about to be a family again,’ she repeats over and over in her mind.  The soldiers at the door stand attention as they arrive.  Oliver opens the door.  The cabin is small and sparsely decorated.  Standing around two soldiers who are in conversation with the Major and young stranger seated at the table, whose back is to the door.  The conversations stops when Anya walks in.  The Major stands, giving the young man a reassuring pat the on the shoulder.  He stands up and turns.  He is on the thin side, pale, with a crop of familiar auburn hair on his head.  And he had the same familiar pair of stark blue eyes, a trademark of the Romanov family.  Those eyes go wide once they recognize the woman in the room.  The young man utters a word he has not said in a long time and one that Anya hadn’t heard in a long time.

            “Nastya.”  His voice grows louder once he fully realizes who’s standing in front of him.  “Nastya!”  He comes running forward and embraces his sister.  “Oh thank God above, you’re here, you’re here!  You’re alive!  You’re alive!”  He can’t stop himself from uncontrollably sobbing.  Neither can Anya.  Once she saw him, she knew.  Deep down in her bones, her heart, in every fiber of her being, she knew it was her brother, her sweet Alyosha.  Her memories of their times together back in the palace come flooding back in a warm wave Anya thought she would never feel again.

            “Alyosha, oh, my dear Alyosha,” she managed to say between sobs.  They stand there hugging each other for a few moments.  There wasn’t a dry eye in the room.  Even Dimitri shed tears of joy at seeing at seeing his wife so happy.  Oliver took out his handkerchief to dry his eyes and then offers it to Dimitri.  “It’s so wonderful to see you again Alyosha,” Anya says through the tears.

            “I can say the same thing for you Nastya.  Oh, I’ve missed you so much,” Alexei replies.  He turns to address the group.  “Thank you, all of you.  This is a most joyous, blessed occasion.  All of you will become counts!  Knights even, if father allows it.”  Anya winches at the mention of their father.  “Oh Nastya, tell me everything!  How are you?  How did you escape the Bolsheviks?  What’s it like in exile?”

            “Alyosha, as much as I love to answer your questions now, let’s save them for when we’re back in Paris.  It’s not safe here.”

            “She’s right, we’d best be on our way,” says the Major as he dons his hat and starts making preparations to leave.

            “Of course, of course.  We must return to the Allied Army so that the attack can begin, yes?  Have other fronts been engaged yet, or are you waiting for me?”  Alexei truly has no idea.

            “You’ll know once we get back,” Oliver motions for the door as every ushers out.  Anya and Alexei walk arm in arm, excitedly talking to each other.

            “You did alright kid, sorry that I ever doubted you,” says Dimitri, patting Oliver on the back.

            “I appreciate it, but save the gratitude for when we’re back in Paris, then-“ Oliver is cut off by gunfire in the distance.  Everyone freezes.

            “What’s that?  Has the war begun?” Alexei asks, looking around.

            “No, I think that’s our perimeter guard greeting the Reds.  Move!” Oliver shoves the royals forward towards cover.

            “I guess I spoke too soon,” says Dimitri, slipping into his classic sarcastic demeanor, “weren’t we secured?”

            “That’s the key word, sir, we _were_ ,” Oliver replies, unslinging his auto rifle.  More gunshots are heard, but louder, as in closer.  The four of them take cover behind a rock, with Oliver peeking out, leveling his auto rifle towards the distant crackles and pops of gunfire.  “We can only hope that it’s a standard Soviet patrol and not the whole force that’s been sent after his highness.”

            “Curses, the red dogs have followed me.  We must get out of here!” says Alexei as he begins to stand.  Oliver notices and darts from his position to haul him back down to the ground.

            “Not yet!  We gotta make sure it’s ok to move.  Don’t want a stray bullet to hit-“ Oliver didn’t finish his sentence as a stray bullet pinged off the rock roughly where Alexei’s head just was.  Then all hell broke loose.  The Soviet force slammed into the clearing, sending agents flying and scrambling to fire.

            “Spread out!  Search for the royals!  They’re here!” shouted Comrade Major Karskov.  Everyone was firing.  Bullets whiz past, muzzle flashes amid the demising twilight as the last streaks of sun disappear.  Men shout confused exclamations in Russian, French, and English.  Oliver grabs his rifle and Alexei and runs to new cover.  Dimitri and Anya look at each other and follow suit, running behind the first pair tree to tree among splinting branches and snow kicked up by bullets.  Fear is clearly seen in their eyes as memories of a dark night long ago flood back into their minds when their lives changed forever.  Anya puts her hands to her ears as Dimitri squeezes her to protect her.

            “Now what?” he screams to Oliver.  Oliver remains silent, eyes darting among the trees, trying to find allies and trying to think of what to do next.

            “This isn’t what the briefing said…” he whispers to no one.  Just then he hears a familiar voice shout out.

            “OLIVER, GET THEM OUT OF HERE!  HEAD FOR THE HORSES AND THE RENDEVOUS!”  Major Rossmount shouts above the scuffle.  His group of soldiers are firing towards the Soviets as they made their way to the tired up horses.  Oliver nods and plucks up courage.

            “Come on, follow me!”  Oliver again grabs Alexei and runs for the horses, firing his revolver towards the Reds without looking.

            “Okay Anya?  Ready?  One, two three!”  Dimitri yells as he and Anya make a run for it.  The four of them make it among the wayward shots to the horses.

            “Start untying their reins!  Once you do, get out of here!”  Oliver shouts.  Soon, an explosion is heard, spooking the horses.  One rears in front of Oliver, knocking him to the ground.

            “Are you alright kid?” Dimitri asks.

            “Yeah, they’re firing mortars now, we gotta get outta here!”  Now the fear was showing on Oliver’s face.  Eventually, Anya and Dimitri are able to mount a horse together and set off.  Maj. Rossmount’s group mounted and were setting off as well.

            “No, wait!  We have to wait for Alexei!” Anya screams, terrified.  Oliver helps Alexei onto his horse and then mounts his own.  The Soviets edge closer.

            “YA!” he hells and spurs the horse forward.  The four start galloping into the mountains.  No sooner had they taken a few trots when another mortar shell explodes, injuring Alexei’s horse, knocking both to the ground.  Luckily he is not pinned under.  “Wait!” Oliver screams.  Only Anya and Dimitri notice.  Oliver gallops back and picks up Alexei.  He returns to Anya and Dimitri as they set to join the main group.  Just then the snow explodes in front of them.  “This way!” Oliver motions.  They four of them gallop of in a different direction, away from gunfight.  The four didn’t care where they were going, as long as they were getting out of that hell.  They ride deeper and deeper into the mountains, away from the danger.

 

After retreating away from the Russians, Maj Rossmout and what was left of the task force regroup in a rocky crag.  It felt like an eternity since the last calm.

            “Alright, we’ve given the Reds the slip.  The hard part is over now.  Leftenant, do a head count and munitions check.”  The Major dismounts to catch his breath and to drink from his canteen.  ‘Damn, that was rough,’ he thinks, ‘God, it felt like the Somme all over again.’

            “Sir,” the lieutenant reports, “11 are unaccounted for, including Oliver Cross and the Specials Persons.”  Rossmount spits out his water as his eyes go wide.

            “Dear God,” he hoarsely whispers.  He looks towards the mountains.  “They could be anywhere.”

 

“They’ve retreated for now Comrades,” boomed Majors Karskov to his assembled troops, “But we will find them!  Split up and search for them!  We will find the royals and bring them the justice they rightfully deserve!”


	15. That was Close

Oliver, Alexei, Anya, and Dimitri continue into the mountains until their horses were worn out.  At a mountain stream the quartet dismount and lead the horses to water.  While the horses drink, the humans drink too.  At first they were all silent.

            “Well… that… that was… something,” Oliver mutters, still in shock to an extent.  Nothing could have prepared him for that.  No matter how much reading and training, nothing could have prepared him for actual combat.  His right hand is visibly twitching.  The three Russians just stand there, staring at nothing in particular.  Anya is rocking slightly, eyes darting towards a rustling limb or a snapped twig, afraid that the four of them will be set upon by Soviets at any moment.  Dimitri has his hand in hers, knuckles white.  Alexei is shaken up too, but seems to be recovering quicker.

            “Yes, it was… um… something.  Exciting and… and… terrifying at the same time,” he says quietly.  “I thought the allies would have a better plan.”

            “The best laid plans of mice and men oft go awry,” Oliver responds.

            “What does that mean?  What do mice have to do with the allies?” asks Alexei.

            “Nothing Alexei, it’s an expression.”

            “Hmph, seems trivial, the west worrying about mice.  You English are a strange lot.”

            “I’m not British, I’m American.”

            “Is that better?”

            Oliver pauses for a moment, then smirks.  “It is, I can assure you.  You’re in safe hands your highness.”  Oliver pats Alexei’s shoulder.  It was strange to him, meeting a would-be emperor who’s roughly his own age.  Anya and Dimitri by this time had loosened up, thanks to Alexei’s and Oliver’s back and forth.

            “Nice to see your brother isn’t a royal bore,” Dimitri remarks.

            “Trust me, if he’s the same little brother I remember, he isn’t.”  Anya softly smiles.  Dimitri brushes her hair away from her face.

            “How are you feeling?”

            “As well as one can be, considering I’m lost in a country whose government wants me dead, being pursed by said agents of that government.  Other than that, I’m swell.”  Dimitri takes his wife’s head and kisses it on top.

            “Anya, please don’t ever change.  Let me talk to General Washington over there and see what he’s planning.”  Dimitri walks over to Oliver and takes him aside.

            “Excuse me your majesty,” he remarks to Alexei.  Alexei just stands awkwardly as Dimitri and Oliver begin to talk.  “So maestro, how lost are we?”

“Lost?  Who said we were lost?  We’re merely going home the scenic route.  Everything is going as well as one of your cons.”  As they banter, Anya walks over to her brother.

            “So Alyosha, enjoying the reunion so far?”

            “I will be honest Nastya, I expected my rescue to be more… professional.  Seems to me we were rescue by an office clerk rather than a professional soldier.  But I will not be bitter.  It is so nice to see you again Nastya.  There is so much I want to ask.  How is our family?”  Anya winces at the question.

            “Well, Grandmamma is well, she is very excited to have her only grandson back again.  You will enjoy Paris, I have a feeling the whole city will be aglow just for you.  Vlad, last I head, was going to pick out a new suit.”

            “Vlad?”

            “He’s a close friend and a member of the imperial court.  Him and Dimitri smuggled me out of Russia.”

            “Ah!  It’s wonderful to know that the royal court is awaiting my arrival.  I imagine mother and father will be there?”  Anya gulped, this was not the time or the place, but once again the dreaded question went unanswered when Alexei asked another one.  “Wait, what do you mean by smuggled?  I thought you escaped on that dreadful night?”

            “Well, yes and no Alexei.”  Anya motions to a log and they sit down.  “I did escape, but I missed the train and fell.  I lost my memory and for the next ten years I was an orphan in Russia by the name of Anya.”  Alexei’s eyes go wide; he never considered the possibility that one of his sisters was stuck in Russia too.  “The only thing I had that told me who I was, or rather that I was someone with a family, was this necklace.”  Anya pulls out the _Together in Paris_ pendant.  “Thanks to this, I kept going, motivated by the goal of finding my family.  When I was old enough to be kicked out of the orphanage, I was, and I took myself to St. Petersburg.  There I met Vlad and Dimitri, who taught me how to be a grand duchess again, and got me out of Russia to Paris.  And now I have you back.  But enough about me how have you dealt with the past 10 years or so?  You sort of hinted at it in your letter?”

            “Well Nastya, as I said, father threw me from the train while we were being transported.  I just ran from the tracks, in case they stopped the train to come after me.  As you know the whole country was thrown into chaos, I thought I would be lost forever in it.  However, a kind man saved me.  He later told me I reminded him of his own son who perished in the war.  He and his wife took me and raised me as their own son.  Once I learned he was loyal to the crown, I told him who I was.  He and his wife swore to protect me with their lives.  The villagers too learned my identity and the whole town made a pact to protect me.”  Alexei smiles, “but I did not sit around waiting to be rescued.  The town taught me how to farm, make bread, sew, and live as a farmer.  It was eye opening to see what life was for the average citizen of Russia.  Unfortunately, I saw first hand how the Bolsheviks were cruel.  Every time they came to town, I was hidden away.  But I could her screams of fear and pain as villagers were either taken away or beaten.  I can’t wait to cleanse our country of red filth.”

            ‘You really need to lighten up,’ thought Anya but she is glad that he lived comfortably the past decade.  “Uh, Alyosha, how did you learn of my escape?”

            “Oh!  Well, some of the villagers were ‘recruited’ to different offices and spheres of the new government.  One was sent to be part of a foreign trade delegation.  He brought back an old newspaper about your coronation.  That’s when I decided to write my letters a recruit my own ‘royal guard’ to get me out of Russia.”  Alexei smirks, “That article was quite underwhelming compared to what you just told me.  Made no mention of your escape, let alone your friends.  Who is this Dimitri?”  Anya perks up and smiles.

            “Oh Dimitri, could you come here please?”  Oliver and Dimitri had been discussing the best course of action, and also preventing the horses from wondering off, when Anya called.  He jokingly salutes Oliver, who grimaces a sarcastic smirk, and comes to his wife’s call.

            “Yes dear?”

            “Alexei, may I present my rescuer many times over, and husband, Dimitri Donovich Bluthov,” Anya regally presents with a proud air about her.  Dimitri smiles and nods with courtesy and extends his hand.  Alexei leaves it hanging for a moment with a perplexed look on his face.  He squints, looks Dimitri up and down, and then shakes his hand.

            “For someone who’s saved my sister, you’re much thinner than I expected.  I take it you’re not a military man?  Wait- husband?!”  Alexei is startled, causing him to over grip Dimitri’s hand.  Dimitri takes his hand and rubs it.  “You’re married?”  Anya couldn’t help but chuckled.

            “Yep, well not officially, but we’ve been inseparable and deeply in love with each other ever since he saved me.”

            “Yes, though I don’t recall you having such a vice grip?  Maybe that Romanov trait skipped you?”  Anya rolled her eyes.

            “Don’t be such a baby Dimitri.  Alexei said he worked on a farm, that’s where he got his grip.”  Meanwhile, Alexei was still processing the fact his sister was married, or rather she wasn’t.

            “Wait, what do you mean ‘not officially’?  You’re not married but you say he’s your husband?”

            “Well Alexei, we eloped and-“

            “You eloped?!  Nastya, how could you?  That’s not proper for someone of our family.  It’s scandalous.  Do the Allies know about this?  What about mother and father?”

            “Alexei, Alexei, calm down,” Anya puts her hands on her brother’s shoulders, “it’s all alright, we’re planning a formal wedding.  Besides, this day and age, we sort of have to keep a low profile.”

            “Says the woman who made headlines in Hollywood when she wore her crown in the Brown Derby.”

            “Shush you,” Anya playfully elbowed her husband in the ribs.

            “Wait, you wore a derby with your crown?” asked Alexei.

            “I’ll explain everything when we get back to Paris Alyosha.  Mr. Cross, what’s the plan?”

            “Well,” says Oliver, putting his compass away, “we need to keep heading south, we’ll try to go to the rendezvous.  At worst, we’ll run the border and try to make contact somewhere in Turkey.  We’re still too close to hostiles, so I say we night march till we put a good deal of distance them and us.  Hopefully, you’re all up for it.”  The three Russians nod.

            “Like we have much of a choice Oliver,” Dimitri comments.  Everyone heads to their horses with Oliver and Alexei on one, and Anya and Dimitri on the other.  Just before heading off into the night, Alexei turns to the couple and says, “no funny business back there understand?”  Anya and Dimitri look at each other with a ‘is he serious look’, which Oliver also shares.  “Agent, we may move out.”

            “Yes your highness.”

* * *

 

Major Karskov sat in the now deserted cabin, which now included recently added bullets from the skirmish, drinking what remained of the coffee the secret agents left.

“If it wasn’t treasonous I’d say the capitalists have the best coffee I’ve ever drank,” he mused to no one in particular.  At that moment…

“Sir!” Major Krainliskov burst through the doorway, causing Karskov to sputter and spill the coffee, “We have searched the area and no sign of them anywhere.  We found tracks, but I want to consult you for our next move.”

“Thank you Major Krainliskov,” replied Karskov as he cleaned himself up, “I was chatting with this traitor when he succumbed to lead poisoning.”  He motions towards the dead man in the seat.  The gun on the table was still smoking.  “He didn’t provide anything useful.  As for our next move, we’ll simply follow the tracks while I-“

“They go in different directions, Sir.”

“Spilt the force and follow every lead and any shadow.”  They leave the cabin.  Karskov mounts his horse.  “I’ll return to headquarters and follow the situation from there.  I’ll alert our border and make sure they won’t let them slip past.  And we’ll warn the Turks as well of what would happen if they intervene in anyway.”

“They most likely complied with royals, how else would the enemy force get here?  They supported an invasion, it’s a declaration of war!”

“Easy Nikolai.  There won’t be any marching to the Mediterranean yet.  We can’t risk the citizens knowing that their former overlords’ heirs are in the country.  The wrong people may get the wrong ideas.”

“And we would crush them just as we did before Fyodor!”

“The Civil War is over, no one is keen to start it again and it’s going to stay that way.  Don’t worry.  Our foreign network is strong.  Captain Feliksovin is in Turkey as we speak.  He’ll make sure they won’t escape to the west.”  Krainliskov wasn’t happy, but knew his friend was firm.

“Alright Karskov,” he replied, “we’ll do it your way.  Sometimes I think your fire has quelled since you joined intelligence.”  Karskov chuckled.

“Just because you don’t see the smoke means there’s no fire burning.  Stay strong Nikolai.”  Karskov rides off with his guards.

“Men, we shall split up and track the capitalists.  Break off into squads of 3 or 5, if you find them, do not engage and wait for back up.  Move!”

 

* * *

 

“I thought we would be moving at a faster pace Mr. Cross.”

“Alexei, for the last time, we are in the mountains and the trails are narrow, I am not keen on galloping at _breakneck_ speed,” Oliver retorts with emphasis placed where it needed to be.  “And I doubt you would want to take a tumble either.”

“But the Allied Army is waiting for us!  Each day we delay them is putting ourselves in danger and giving the Communists opportunity to entrench.  They must know an army is coming.”  Oliver and Alexei go back and forth for the umpteenth time, much to the amusement to Anya and Dimitri.

“And I thought you and I bickered a lot,” says Anya.

“Who?  Us?  Nah.” Dimitri responds with all the sarcasm he could muster.  “But now we know how entertaining it is to watch.”  A light laugh escapes from Anya mouth.  Dimitri did have a point.  It was hard to take it seriously, watching Oliver and Alexei, two teenage boys, argue.  If she didn’t know what they were talking about, it might as well have been watching two boys argue who had the fastest bicycle or something trivial that teenagers argue about.  Anya spurs the horse to be along side the boys.

“Are you two having fun?”

“Barrels worth,” deadpans Oliver.  Alexei does a double take.

“Barrels?  What do barrels have to do with our speed?  They would slow us down even more,” Alexei said in exasperated seriousness.

“Not unless one of you were inside one rolling down the mountain,” quips Dimitri.

“Well, if we find one you go first,” Oliver fires back.

“Gentlemen enough!” Anya huffs, “this isn’t helping.  Oliver are we at least going the right way?”

“Yes, if we keep the pace, we should get to a safe clearing by midnight.  I marked possible shelter on the way in on the map, so if we need to, we could rest there until morning.  We’ll be out of the USSR in 2 days or less.”  Alexei’s look of disgust was indescribable, but Anya interjected before he started up again.

“Alexei, don’t worry, we’ll be fine.  As long as we stick to Oliver’s plan we’ll be-“  At that moment a horse’s neigh was heard in the distance, followed by muffled voices.  Anya, Dimitri, Alexei, and Oliver freeze and turn towards the sound with wide-eyed stares of terror.

“Don’t run, dismount slowly and get down as close as you can to the ground and the rock wall.”  All 3 follow Oliver’s instructions.  Oliver takes the horses around the corner out of sight.  He stoops as he makes his way back, his eyes still fixated to where the voices were coming from.  He couldn’t tell what language they were speaking.  The 3 Russians were sprayed out on the ground not moving a muscle.  Oliver joined them.  They spoke in faint whispers.  “Ok, horses are hidden, I think if go to them we’ll be alright.”

“I think it’s better if we stay here,” Alexei suggests.

“No, my idea is more safe.”

“But it doesn’t sound like there’s that many, we can fight.”

“And risk alerting the rest of the red army, I don’t think so.”

“I say stay”

“Don’t argue.”

“Don’t argue?  Don’t tell me don’t argue.”

“Alyosha, go with Oliver,” commands Anya.

“But sister-“

“Do it.”  Anya’s big sister stare worked its magic on Alexei, who nods in agreement.  He and Oliver start crawling.

“I’ll come back for you two.”  It was an agonizing wait.  After making it to the horses and making sure Alexei wasn’t going to do anything he would regret, Oliver starts crawling back.  “Ok, you two start, I’ll bring up the rear.”  Anya and Dimitri didn’t even wait.  The air was tense.  The voices were closer now.  And even though the stars were beginning to appear in the sky, there was still enough light left.  They could still be seen.  Oliver starts to make his move.  He neglects his own orders and gets up, albeit in a stoop once again.  As he catches up to Anya and Dimitri he slips on a rock and falls on Dimitri’s legs.  The rock rolls off the path, down the slope intro the creek.  Though the sound wasn’t too loud, to Anya, Dimitri, and Oliver the effect was the same as if an orchestra played a loud note.  They freeze, holding their breaths.  Oliver looks over his shoulder.  Sure enough, he sees a figure stand on an outcropping, further back and higher up on the other side of the creek.  The figure stands there for what felt like an eternity.  Oliver slowly reaches for his gun.  “Just be ready to run if need be,” he whispers, with fear in the tone against his attempts to prevent it.  Just then the murmur of the voices broke into two distinct ones.  They were still unintelligible, but Anya, Dimitri, and Oliver now know there’s at least three people.  The stranger turns back and leaves his post.  A third tone was heard, and soon hoofbeats were heard, heading away from Anya, Dimitri, and Oliver.  They waited until they felt the strangers were gone.  They get up slowly and move to where Alexei and the horses were waiting.

“Let’s get goin’ while the get goin’s good,” Oliver says as he mounts his horse.  He pulls Alexei on while Anya and Dimitri get on their horse.  “We’ll head for the shelter for the night, quiet like, and then we make whatever distance we can tomorrow.”  The Russians nod in agreement.  That was too close.


End file.
